The Love Switch
by BostonBill
Summary: Luna, tired of Serena and Rei constantly fighting, decides to teach the Senshi of the Moon and the Senshi of Mars a lesson. But what no one excepted was that Luna's plan would have a series of unforeseen consequence. What are those consequences and what is going to happen between Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars? Only one way to find out.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by the great Naoko Takeuchi. I only own this story. Also, I'm going to be using the English dubbed names for this story. This story takes place about two years after Sailor Stars.

**Luna's plan**

To say that Ami, Lita, Mina, Artemis and Luna were getting tired with Serena and Rei and their constant bickering was a humongous understatement. Ever since Rei and Serena had met five years, they were constantly fought one with it another. Be it over Darien, Rei's manga collection, Serena's grades, Serena's "bottomless stomach" (Rei's nickname for Serena's ability to eat almost anything), Serena's inability to arrive on-time or een Serena's lack of fighting skills; you name it, they fought over it.

At first, everyone found Serena and Rei's fights amusing. And who wouldn't? At first, they just seemed like a case of sibling rivalry.

But lately, Rei had really gotten out-of-hand. Instead of fighting with her princess like a sister would, Rei had become really frustrated with the reincarnated Moon Princess. She would berate her princess, calling her a glutton (even though the reason why Serena ate so much was because she used a lot of energy in battle). Or she accused her princess of being stupid (even though Serena's grades had greatly improved over the last few months because of the help that Ami, Darien and Andrew had given her). Or she would call her Serena a _**stupid, Meatball Head**_. And if those things didn't work, Rei would claim that Serena was constantly in detention (even though Serena hadn't been sent to detention since her junior year of high school, which was two years ago). Not only that, but Rei believed that Serena only cared about one thing – marrying Darien and living happily ever after. To the casual observer, it appeared that Rei hated Serena.

But Rei didn't hate Serena. The reality was that she had fallen in love with her princess.

Over the last two years, Serena had grown into a very lovely woman. She had curves in all the right places, her legs (which already seemed to go on forever) had filled out perfectly. Her hair (which had been blonde) had now started to turn into a lovely shade of silver. But what Rei really loved her princess was her cerulean eyes.

Whenever Rei looked into Serena's eyes, she would silently dream about how wonderful it would be if Serena was hers.

Unfortunately for the Senshi of Mars, Serena belonged to Darien. Or did she?

Although the Senshi remembered most of their past lives, they didn't remember everything. The one thing they really didn't remember was that during the Silver Millennium, the Moon Princess and Sailor Mars were lovers.

However, towards the end of the Silver Millennium, relations between the Moon and the Earth had deteriorated so badly that in order to prevent a war, Queen Selenity proposed a marriage between her daughter, Princess Serenity, and Endyimon – the Prince of the Earth.

However, as soon as it was announced that Serenity and Endyimon would marry – Queen Beryl launched a surprise attack against the Moon Kingdom.

But now, the Sailor Senshi were living in peace. They had defeated all of their enemies and weren't expecting any more to show up. And because the Sailor Senshi thought they had finally achieved peace, they decided to live out their lives until it was time for the Great Freeze. Unfortunately for Rei, that meant she had to deal with Serena and Darien's relationship.

However, what Rei did not know, was that Darien and Serena's relationship wasn't as _**Rock Solid**_ as it had once been. Over the last few weeks, Serena had been having dreams of an unknown woman calling out to her to "remember her true love." But tried as she might, Serena couldn't make out who this _**dream woman**_ was.

Well, because of these of dreams, Serena had begun to question her relationship with Darien. However, if she dumped Darien, Rini would not be born. And Serena, as any mother would, loved her daughter, and she didn't want to deprive her daughter of life.

Well, because of Rei's sexual frustrations, as well as Serena's dilemma, Rei and Serena's normally "sister fight" were starting to out of hand. In fact, their fights had gotten so bad that Serena was thinking of stripping Rei of her powers and giving them to Molly.

Well, after witnessing Rei and Serena's latest fight, and hearing what Serena was planning to do, Luna decided to teach Serena and Rei a lesson they would never forget. She would take Serena's soul out of her body and place it into Rei's, while simultaneously taking Rei's soul out of her body and putting into the body of Sailor Moon. And she would not undo the spell until Rei and Serena resolved their issues.

Now, this action was not unheard of. During the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi would often fight with each other. And whenever their fights began to get out of hand, Queen Selenity would switch the souls of the Sailor Senshi. For example, there were a few times where Sailor Venus had to be Sailor Mercury and vise-versa. There were times when Sailor Jupiter was forced to be Sailor Neptune and vise-versa. In fact, this happened so often that by the end of the Silver Millennium every Senshi – except for Mars and the Moon Princess – had been forced to live the life of one of their fellow Senshi, often times with hilarious results.

Well, because Rei and Serena were getting out of hand, Luna decided that it was time for them to experience what their fellow Senshi had been forced to experience. They were going to have to be each other.

And so, on the Friday after their last High School exam, Luna – as Serena and Rei quietly slept – asked the Silver Crystal to switch Serena and Rei. And the Silver Crystal agreed to do so. As so as Serena and Rei and slept, their souls were taken out of their bodies and put into the other ones bodies. And until Serena and Rei had resolved their differences – Serena would now have to be _**Rei**_, while Rei would have to be _**Serena**__._

But what the Silver Crystal did not inform Luna was not that only had Serena and Rei been switched, their Senshi powers were also switched. This meant that Serena was now _**Sailor Mars**_ and Rei was now _**Sailor Moon**__._ Of course Luna, at the time, did not know this. All she knew was that Serena was now _Rei _and Rei was now _Serena_. And she took in what she had done, thinking that Serena would renew their friendship before things got out of hand.

But what Luna did not know was that this switch would do more than just help Serena and Rei renew their friendship, it would also bring back long-forgotten memories.

And this is where our story begins….


	2. I

**Note:**From here on out – unless I indicate other wise, whenever I use words spoken by Serena or Rei, I'm going to use different fonts. Whenever Rei is speaking, her words will look like **this**. But when Serena is speaking, her words will look like **_this_**.

**Rei learns that she is now Serena**

After the switch had taken place, a rather pleased Luna was looking forward to a good night's sleep before dealing with a very irate Sailor Senshi in the morning.

However, as much as she tried too, Luna could not fall asleep. At first, Luna thought it was just because she was not looking forward to dealing with a pissed off Serena and Rei. But around 1 o'clock, Luna knew the reason why she wasn't able to fall asleep was because she wrong to do what she had done. Yes, her intentions were good, but that still didn't give her the right to to interfere with the lives of her charges – especially since one of those charges was the Moon Princess.

But around 3 o'clock, Luna came to the conclusion that what was done, was done. Luna just hoped that that Rei and Serena would understand why she had done what she had done and forgive her.

However, those hopes were quickly dashed when Rei woke up at 7:30.

"**Luna, what the fuck is going on here!**" Rei screamed.

"Why Serena, what ever do mean?" Luna answered innocently.

"**First of all furball, I'm not Serena! I'm Rei!**"

"Serena, I think you've finally lost it."

"**Luna, I swear to Kami, if you call me Serena just one more time, I wring your fucking neck**."

"Rei, why are so mad?"

"**Maybe because last night**, **I went to bed in my own room, in my own body; and this morning, not only do I find myself in Meatball Head's room, I find myself in Meatball Head's body. So, if you don't want to end up as a Cat Kabob, you better have some answer's for me**."

"Alright, alright, calm down Rei."

"**Well, at least you finally realize that I am Rei**."

"Oh please, I knew all the time that you were Rei."

"**Then why were you calling me Serena a few moments ago**?"

"Because right now, your soul is in Serena's body."

"**No shit Sherlock**!"

"Young lady, I've had enough of that potty mouth of yours!"

"**Yea, and what are you going to do about**?"

"Well, how about for starters I turn you into a baby, have Sailor Pluto grab Rini, bring her here, age her, and have her take Serena's title, while you have to grow up all over again," Luna proudly proclaimed.

"**You..you wouldn't really do that to me, would you Luna**?"

"If you don't calm down and stop swearing this moment, I most certainly will."

"**Alright, I'll behave. I just need some answers. I need to know what has happened to me, possibly even Serena. For all I know, she could be dead, and I have to take her place.**"

"Rest assured, Serena's not dead. Her soul is in your body just as your soul is in her's."

"_**So, were now each other**_?"

"Nice work there, Meatball Head."

"**Luna, how…how did this happen**?"

"Simple, I used the Silver Crystal to switch the two of you."

"**You what?**"

"I said I used the Silver Crystal to put Serena's essence into your body, and your essence into hers."

"**Why would you something like that**?"

"Because the two of are getting out of control. Yea, you and and Serena have had your share of arguments, but they're usually minor disagreements.

Lately, however, you two have been at each other's throats and I've gotten sick and tired of it."

"**But why did you have to switch us**?"

"If you would shut that trap of a mouth up for two minutes, I'd tell you!"

"**Ok, I'll keep quiet until**."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Now, as I've said, you and Serena have been at each other's throats lately, and quite frankly, we are sick and tired of it.

"Now, during the Millennial Kingdom, the Sailor Senshi would often have disagreements. When those disagreements were on the verge of turning violent, Queen Selenity would switch the souls of the Sailor Senshi until they worked out there problems."

"Now, Selenity never had to switch you or Serenity. However, with your recent problems, I felt it was necessary to switch the two of you, and thus force you to live as each other until you are willing to work out your problems."

"**So, this switch is only temporarily**?"

"Yes, it is."

"**Thank Kami**!"

"However, I'm not switching you two back – no matter how mad you or Serena are with me until you two work out your problems.

"So, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"**I….I can't**."

"Well, then you had better get used to Serena's body. Because until you open up, you arer going to have to live her life and she's going to have to live yours."

"**Oh crap, I just of something, Luna**!"

"And what that might be"

"**If I'm Serena and she's me, what's going to happen if an enemy attacks**?"

"Oh my stars, I never thought of that."

"_Rei, Luna, relax. I've already taken care of that_," Queen Selenity – through the Silver Crystal – said.

"**What do mean** **your majesty**?"

"_Rei, while you are in my daughter's body, not only are you going to live her life, you will also be taking her position as Sailor Moon should the situation the need arise.__"_

_"__**And I take it that Serena will take my place as Sailor Mars**__?_

_"__Correct__."_

"**Your majesty, the only problem I see with your plan is that your daughter and I know very little about each other**."

"_Don't worry, Luna, the Senshi and I will teach you and Serena how to be each other__.__"_

"**Your majesty, I don't that Serena and I can pull this off**."

"_Rei, if I didn't think you and my daughter could pull this off, I never would have agreed to Luna's plan__._"

"**Alright, we'll do this. It may be difficult, but Serena and I will make this work. And we will make-up, I promise you that**."

"_Good girl_."

"_Now, Luna I believe that my daughter will be waking up soon so you had better get going_."

"Yes, your majesty._"_

"_Rei, now that Luna is gone, there is something that I would like to go over with you – something that you purposely kept from Luna_."

"**I think I know what that is. It's concerning my feelings towards your daughter**."

"_Right as always Mars_," Selenity said.

"**It's true, I'm love with Serena. I…I just don't think she feels that same way about me**."

"_Trust me, she does. She just doesn't know it yet_."

"**When she does remember, can I have your permission to pursue a relationship with her?**"

"_You may_."

"**Thank you, your majesty**."

"Your more than welcome, Avatar of Mars.

"_Oh, more thing, Senshi. Try not to embarrass my daughter too much. Yes, be her, but don't ruin her reputation_.

"**I won't, I promise**."

"_Good, because this is only a temporary situation_!"

"**Oh crap, I just thought of something – If pursue and win your daughter's heart,** **Rini won't be born and that would crush Serena**!"

"_My dear Mars, don't worry about that. Darien is not Rini's father. You are_!"

"**How is that possible?**" Rei asked.

"_That's not for you to know right now, just know that you are Rini's father_!"

"**So Rini will still be born. ****Thank you your majesty, I needed to hear that**."

"_That's why I'm still here_."

"Serena, breakfast!" Irene – Serena's human mother cried.

"**Crap, I need to go**!" Rei cried.

"_Yes, I figured that was going to happen_. Besides, I need to talk to my daughter too.

"**Thank you for everything your majesty**."

"_Your more than welcome Sailor Mars._

_"And good luck_."


	3. II

**Serena learns that she is now Rei**

Following her dealings with an extremely pissed of Rei, Luna (who assumed that Serena would be just as pissed off) began her twenty-five minute walk towards the Cherry Hill Temple.

Ever since they met, Luna and Serena had a very strange relationship. At times, Luna could be very strict with Serena. At other times, she could be compassionate.

But now, the relationship was about to change.

Luna, even though she was Serena's charge, would now be living with Rei (who for the time being was Serena). As Rei's protector, Luna would have to teach Rei how to be Serena, how to master the powers of Sailor Moon, and how to master the Moon Princess' powers (if Rei need to transform into her).

But what worried Luna the most was how her relationship with Serena would change – even after Serena and Rei changed back.

In the back of her mind, Luna knew that after this experience, she and Serena would never be as close as they were. Luna hoped that they would, but she didn't count on that. Despite that, this needed to be done. Rei and Serena needed to be a taught a lesson.

The good thing for Luna though, she would have Queen Selenity's help. But even with the Queen's assistance, Luna knew that she was about to face an uphill battle. And that fear was confirmed as soon as Luna reached the Cherry Hill Temple.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What in the world has happened to me? I can't be Rei, I'm Serena_**!" Serena screamed out in terror when she woke up and noticed her surroundings.

"Serena, for Kami sake, calm down. Everything is going to be alright," Luna quietly said in an attempt to calm down her charge.

"**_Calm down, Luna, for Kami sake, I'm in Rei's body_**!

"**_On top of that, I have no idea what has happened to Rei or to my body!_**"

"Serena, if you just calm down for two minutes, I'll explain everything."

"**_Okay Luna_**_._"

"First of all, Rei is just fine. She is just temporarily in your body, just like you are in hers."

"**_Luna, how is something like that even possible_**?"

"Serena, you sometimes incredible annoying Meatball Head!I just told you that I would tell you everything if you would just be quite for two minutes."

"**_Sorry_**_**, please continue**_."

"Thank you, Now, as I've already mentioned, you and Rei have switched bodies. I did this to the both of you because you two have some serious issues that need to be worked out, and since neither one of you was willing to listen to the other one, I thought it might be a good idea to force you and Rei to switch bodies for a while in the hope that once you see how the other one lives, the two of you might work things out."

"**_Luna, while Rei and I have our problems, you had no right to do what you did to us_**!"

"I most certainly did! Back in the Silver Millennium, whenever the Senshi got out of hand, your mother did the same thing to them."

"**_So, because Rei and I are having problems, you thought it might be a good idea to the same thing to us? That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of. Do you realize the problems that your little scheme is going to cause?_**

"**_Not to mention the fact that I have no idea how to be Rei, she has no idea how to be me. You also seemed to have forgotten that I have a boyfriend, and that I have no idea how I'd be able to transform should the need arise_**!"

"_Serena, cut Luna a little bit of slack_," Queen Selenity said as her spirit appeared. "_This was the only way that she could get yours and Rei's attention_."

"**_Mother, I can't believe that you are allowing this_**."

"_Well, I am! You and Rei can be very stubborn at times, and if this is the only way we can get your attention, then so be it_."

"**_Well, I refuse to go along with your little scheme_**!"

"_Very well, Serenity, you don't have to go along with my plan_."

"**_Thanks mom, then I guess you're going to change us back then_**?"

"_On the contrary, I'm going to leave you just the way you are now_!"

"**_What_**?"

"_On top of that, I think that I will make Rei my daughter. She'd make a fine Queen, a fine mother to Rini, a wonderful wife to Darien and a better Sailor Moon than you were_."

"**_Mother, you can't do that to me_**!"

"_Oh I can and I will Serenity unless you agree to go along with my and Luna's plan_."

"**_No please, mother, don't do that to me_**!"

"_Then I take it that you will go along with this temporary arrangement_?"

"**_Yes_**."

"_Good, I'm glad to hear that_.

_"Now, Luna, if you would give me a few moments with my daughter in private, I would appreciate it_."

"As you wish."

"There, now that that is settled, _Serena, I want you to listen to me; no matter how mad you are with me at the moment._"

"**_More like pissed off beyond belief_**."

"_And I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, and my mother threatened me the way I just threatened you, I would never speak to her again_."

"**_Then why did you threaten me_**?"

"_Because you take after your father_."

"**_My father_**?"

"_Yes, your father._

"_You see, even though you never met your father, you are like him in many ways. You are both stubborn to a fault."_

_"Of course that doesn't surprise me, given that he was from Mars_."

"**_So, does that mean that Rei and I are_**…."

"_Related? No! _ _Your father was not of noble blood._"

"**_That's a relief_**."

"_That being said, you are just as stubborn as she is, which is why I had to threaten you. But please understand, I didn't mean any of it_."

"**_I know that now._**

"**_However, I do need to know where that leaves me and Rei, especially considering_**…"

"_You lives, your roles as Senshi, and your relationship with Darien_?"

"**Yeah**."

"_For the time being, you and Rei are going to have to take over each other's lives_. _You are going to have to be both Rei and Sailor Mars, and she is going to have to be both Serena and Sailor Moon_."

"**_But what about me and Darien_**?"

"_As much as it will pain you, you are going to have to let Rei think that she is you_, _which means she is his girlfriend_."

"_**But why**_?"

"_Because is a Senshi matter and since Darien is not a Senshi, he cannot know what Luna and I have decided to do_."

"**_But mom_**."

"_No but's Serena. This plan won't work if Darien knows what has transpired._"

"_**I don't know if I can do this**_."

_"Serena, you're stronger than you know. Yes, it will be hard, but in order for this to work you and Rei must be on the same page. She must be you and you must be her_.

"_To that end, Luna is going stay with Rei and teach her how to be you and Sailor Moon; while my spirit stays with you so that you can learn how to be Rei and Sailor Mars."_

"**_And this is only a temporary arrangement, right_**?"

"_Yes, when you and Rei have worked things out, you'll be switched back."_

"**_Alright, I'm in_**."

"_That's my girl_.

"_And don't worry, once you and Rei have fixed your relationship, your relationship with her will change in ways you cannot even begin to imagine right now_."

"**What do you mean by that**?"

"_I can't answer that question right. It will be revealed in time_."

"**_Alright, let's begin_**."


	4. III

**Rei – say hello to your new life**

To say that the last twenty-four hours had been anything but normal for Rei Hino would be the understatement of the century. The previous day had seen the Senshi of Mars having to deal with her estranged father – something that Rei hated to do.

Senator Hino – Rei's father – was anything but your typical father. A corrupt politican who was a member of the dominant political party in Japan, was rarely involved in Rei's life – unless he wanted something. And as it turned out, yesterday was no exception. Senator Hino was up re-election that year and a recent poll showed that the election could still go either way. So, in an effort to help his re-election bid, he set up a photo-op with Rei to show the public that he was a family-man. And needless to say, Rei was not to happy. But to save face for herself and her grandfather, Rei went along with her father's latest hair-brained idea.

However, after she arrived back home, Rei was informed that she would have to go to another event the following week or her father would have the Cherry Hill Temple closed. So, the previous day was a nightmare for Rei. So, when she had gone to bed, she was hoping that a good nights' sleep would help her to relax.

Thus, to wake up the next morning in Serena's room and in Serena's body was the last thing that Rei had expected. Then, to top it off, Luna – after returning from the Cherry Hill Temple – told her that for the time being, she was going to have to be both Serena and Sailor Moon. So, the last twenty-four hours was a complete nightmare for Rei.

But as bad as the previous twenty-four hours had been, there were a few things that had helped to make Rei's weekend a little bit better: **1**) By having to be Serena, Rei wouldn't have to deal with her father for awhile. **2**) By being Serena, she would finally get a chance to have a normal family – even if that family wasn't really hers. **3**) She would finally get a chance to be with Serena, even if wasn't the way she imagined.

"_Well, I might as well as make the best of out an awkward situation_," Rei said to herself as she headed upstairs to get ready for her first day of "Serena training." Rei's first lesson – how to do her hair like Serena. And the lesson had gone horribly as it took Luna almost three-and-a-half hours to teach Rei how to do her hair like Serena. Thankfully, Ken and Irene Campbell were going to gone until about 4 PM and Sammy would be spending the day with his friends.

After lunch, the next thing Rei had to learn was how to act like Serena. She had to learn how to suffer from Serena's clutz-like attacks, how to whine like Serena and get used to Serena's running speed. And needless to say, Rei hated learning these lessons because it not only did it require her to swallow her pride, it also meant that soon, and very soon, Serena would be picking on her when they were out in public – something which Rei was not looking forward to. But, if this was the only way that Rei could fix her friendship with Serena, then it had to be done.

Thanfully, when Ken and Irene Campbell got back home around 4 o'clock, Rei's first day of Serena-training came to an end, which Rei was extremely grateful. However, unbeknownst to Rei, her day was about to get a lost worse in just a couple of hours.

**AN: **I know this chapter was a little bit light, but I wanted to keep it light because I have some big things planned for the next chapter. I'm still trying to work out the details of the next chapter, so it might be a little while before it's out. In the meantime, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story.


	5. IV

**Rei's unexpected new life, begins to change **

When Ken and Irene had arrived home from their day out, an exhausted Rei was looking forward to a quite tonight. In fact, not only was looking forward to a quite night, she needed a quite night. She needed one so bad that she did a normal Serena thing – she asked her mom what she planning on making for dinner.

However, to Rei's total embarrassment, and horror, she heard something that she was not expecting.

"Serena, I know that this last week was extremely stressful for you with finals and all, but how could you forget that you and Darien had a date tonight?" Irene questioned her daughter.

"**What do you mean I have a date with Darien tonight**?" A stunned Rei responded.

"Serena, you've been talking about it all week. Now, quite stalling and go upstairs and get ready for your date."

"**But, but, but, bu**…"

"No buts young lady. Now go and get ready."

And seeing that she could not, and would not win an argument with Irene, Rei went and got get ready for "her date" with Darien, even though she was not pleased with the situation, something that she did not hide.

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap,_" Rei said to herself – or at least she that's what she thought.

"What was that Serena?"

"**Uh, nothing mom! I was just wondering what to wear for my date tonight, that's all.**"

"Okay Serena," Irene said, even though she didn't believe her daughter – but had decided to let her daughter's little episode slide.

Now, as she was getting ready for her date with Darien, Rei came up with a great idea.

"_Well, since I want Serena all for myself, I think break up Darien, though I'll take my time before I do. Then, after I make-up with Serena, I'll win her to myself_."

And not only was Rei thinking of breaking up with Darien, she decided to something else too.

"_Maybe after I win Serena's heart, I can talk her into letting us stay like this too_. _And I don't think it will be hard for me to get her into agreeing with that. After all, who knows my body better than me? And who knows how to please me body better than me? So, I think Serena should stay like this. And when Serena's sees what a great idea that is, she can be Sailor Mars and I can be the Moon Princess, and together we will ruin the universe._"

"Rei, get those ideas out of your head right now!" Sailor Pluto cried out as she suddenly appeared in Serena's room.

"**Trista, what are you doing here**?"

"I'm here to make sure that you stick to Selenity and Luna's plan."

"**But Trista, what's so wrong with breaking up Darien and then winning Serena's heart, and her and me staying the way that we are**?"

"Rei, even though I know that you and Serena will end up as a couple…."

"**Me and Serena are going to end up together**?" An excited Rei asked as she began to happy dance around her room.

"Yes, you and Serena will end up together. However, for the time being, you are not a couple. You and Serena are each other, the two need to act as such. That means that you need to pretend to be Darien's girlfriend.

"And under no such circumstances will I allow you and Serena to remain as each other."

"**But why do I have to go out with Darien, he's such a jerk-face**! **And why can't I stay I stay as Serena**?"

"Because, I said so!"

"**Fine, I'll pretend to be Darien's girlfriend for now**."

"And you and Serena will switch back once you work out your problems?"

"**Yes, Meatball Head and I will switch back once we've worked out our problems**."

"Very well Rei, get ready for your date. And don't even think about breaking up with Darien for the time being."

"**Fine, I won't. Now get out of here**!"

"Okay, I'll leave, but stick to the plan."

"_Man, what a total downer that woman can be. Perhaps _I'll_ strip Trista of her powers, give them to someone else_, and the me and Serena can stay the way we are."

So, after Trista left, Rei began to get ready for her date with Darien. She took a shower, got dressed in the prettiest dress that Serena owned – even though Rei had planned some even better dresses later on. Afterwards, she lightly put on some makeup, put her hairs in a pair of meatballs, and then waited for Darien to show up.

But as Rei was waiting for Darien, Luna returned home. And she was shocked when she saw how Rei was dressed.

"Rei, just where do you think you're going?" Luna asked. "Don't you realize that I need to start training how to access Serena's powers and how to be Sailor Moon should another enemy appear?"

"**Luna, when did you get here**?"

"Don't change the subject with me young lady. What are you doing?"

"**I'm getting ready for my date with Darien**."

"You're what?"

"**I said that I'm getting ready for my date with Darien**!"

"Rei, you can't go out with Darien!"

"**Yes I can, and yes I will Luna**!** You and Selenity both told me that I needed to be Serena, and that's what I'm doing. I'm being her.**

"**She and Darien had planned to go out tonight, so I'm going on Serena's date for her so that tux boy doesn't become suspicious**."

"Well, I suppose you're right."

"**Of course I'm right Luna**."

"Alright, then we get you back, we are going to start your Sailor Moon training."

"**Yea, yea.**"

"Don't you dare answer me like Serena would, Rei!"

"**Sorry Luna, I don't know what's coming over me**."

"Fine, we'll talk about your attitude too."

"**Fine**," Rei confidently stated as she headed off for her date with Darien when he arrived.

But while Rei did not know what was happening to her, Luna had an idea.

"_If I didn't know any better, Rei was enjoying Serena's body a little too much when I came in her. We may have a problem._

**Some previews for the next chapter:**

"**So Darien, we are going tonight**?" Rei asked.

"That's a surprise my little meatball head."

"**Darien, I swear to Kami that if you call me that horrible name just one more time, I'm going to fry your ass**!"

"What are you talking about Serena, you love it when I call you that?"

"**I…I don't know Darien**!"

"And what do you mean that you'll fry my ass? That's something that Rei would say."

"**I…I really don't know**!"


	6. V

**AN:** A part of Rei and Darien's fight comes from _Sonny with a Chance_ – which sadly I don't own either.

**Rei's date; who does she want to be?**

When Darien arrived for his and Serena's date, a now unsure of herself Rei, began acting like Serena had acted before her dreams – she ran up to Darien and gave him the most romantic, passionate and Serena-like kiss that she was capable of.

"What was that all about Serena?" A shocked Darien asked. "You haven't acted like that for a little now."

"**I know, and I'm sorry about that**," Rei said. "**I've just haven't been sleeping well lately. Not to mention that Rei and I aren't getting along all that well lately**."

"Well, as much as I'd like to, I really can't help you with what's going on in your life right now," Darien said to his girlfriend.

"**Why not**?" Rei cried. "**You've always helped me whenever I've had a problem**!"

"Because, I have to be leave soon." Darien replied.

"**You're leaving me? Darien, what about our future**?" Rei cried as she got into Darien's car.

"Serena, I haven't forgotten about our future," Darien – not knowing that the future that he and the real Serena had experienced was only one of many futures that were possible – said in an attempt to reassure his girlfriend. "It's just that I just received a letter from Harvard today. They've reinstated my scholarship and they want me there by the end of next week."

"**No Darien, you can't leave me again**," Rei said as she began to bail like Serena would bail – even though it didn't occur to Rei that she was doing so.

"Serena, don't be ridiculous," Darien said. "Don't you remember that we all agreed to live our lives as normally as possible after we defeated Galaxia?"

"**Yes**." Rei said.

"Well, that's what I'm doing," Darien responded. "I'm trying to live my life and set us up for the future after we're married."

"**You're right, Darien**," Rei said as she stopped crying. "**It's just that with all that's going in my life right now**….."

"Serena, listen to me," Darien interrupted. "You've got seven amazing friends who can help you with Rei. And for whatever else is going on, you've got all your friends, Luna and Artemis to help you."

"**I know, it just feels like you're abandoning me**," Rei stated.

"Serena, I could never abandon you," Darien responded. "You're my heart, my soul, and my love."

"**And your mine, Darien**," Rei lovingly said.

"So how could you think I was abandoning you then?" Darien asked.

"**You're right, I was just letting my insecurities pop again**," Rei sweetly said.

"Which is one of the things I love about you Sere," Darien said.

"_What in the world is going on here_?" Rei said to herself. "_I'm supposed to act like Serena for the public, not go all out and become her. Though that wouldn't be so bad. Sere's got a great body and she looks great in mine. It would be so great if Sere and I could stay this way_."

Well, after a couple moments of silence, Rei then asked Darien the one question that she had wanted to ask after ever since they drove out of the Campbell's driveway.

"**So Darien, we are we going tonight**?" Rei asked.

"That's a surprise my little meatball head," Darien replied.

"**Darien, I swear to Kami that if you call me that horrible name just one more time I'm going to fry your ass**!" Rei exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Serena, you love it when I call you that," Darien asked in total shock.

"**I…I don't know Darien**!" Rei said.

"And what do you mean that you'll fry my ass? That's something that Rei would say." Darien asked.

"**I….I really don't know**," Rei – who was switching back and forth between acting like herself and acting like Serena.

But Rei wasn't the only surprised by her little outburst.

"_What in the world is wrong with Sere tonight_," Darien asked herself. "_One minute she's the loving, sometime insecure and kind person that I fell in love with and the next minute she's acting like Mars_."

"Sere, is everything alright?" Darien – concerned about his girlfriend asked.

"**I'm fine Darien; let's just get this date over and done with**." Rei coldly replied.

"You know, if you didn't want to go out tonight Sere, you could have just told me before we left your house you know," Darien, now upset with his girlfriend said.

"**Well, if that's how feel, then maybe you should take me home**!" Rei exclaimed.

"Then I'm taking you home," Darien said.

"**Fine**!"

"Fine!"

"**Good**!"

"Good!"

And with that, Darien turned his car around, dropped off his girlfriend and then went home.

"Serena, why are you home so early?" Irene asked after Rei she had been dropped off only a half-hour after leaving for her date with Darien.

"**Darien and I had a huge fight mom**," Rei said.

"Well, that's nothing new. Why didn't you just make up?" Irene asked.

"**Because Darien's being a complete jerk-face, and I just don't want to deal with him when he's being like that**." Rei angrily _replied_ as she headed up to her room.

"_Well, whatever happened, I'm sure that Rena and Darien will make-up tomorrow_," Irene said to herself as her daughter angrily marched upstairs.

But while Irene had been shocked to see her daughter back from her date so early, Luna was pissed to see Rei home so early.

"Rei, what the hell happened? Did you break up with Darien?" Luna angrily asked Rei.

"**No, we just had huge fight**," Rei responded.

"And because of that, you had Darien bring you back this early?" Luna asked.

"**Luna look, it's bad enough that Rei calls me meatball head. I don't need my boyfriend calling me that too**!" Rei angrily said.

"What did you just say?" A shocked Luna asked.

"**I said, 'Luna, it's bad enough that I call Serena meatball head. I don't need Darien calling me that too just because I happen to be occupying his girlfriends' body**!"

"But Rei, that's not what you said," Luna responded. "You said, "_It's bad enough that Rei calls me meatball head I don't need my boyfriend calling me that too_!"

"**Oh Kami, I did say that didn't I**?" Rei asked as she realized what she had said.

"Rei, what is going on with you?" Luna asked.

"**I, I really don't know, Luna**!" Rei cried. "**Ever since my meeting with Queen Selenity, my brain has been going haywire. There are times I want to be back in my own body and be Serena's girlfriend. But other times not only do I want to be Serena, I want Serena to be me and be my girlfriend after I break up with Darien**."

"Oh my stars!" Luna replied.

"**Luna, did this kind of thing ever happened in the past when Queen Selenity had to switch the other Senshi**?" Rei asked worriedly.

"No, never!" Luna exclaimed.

"**Then what's happening to me**," Rei, now really worried, asked.

"I honestly don't know!" Luna said.

"**Oh Kami, what if the same thing is happening to Serena too**?" Rei stated as the situation was becoming cloudier.

"Oh my stars!" Luna replied.

"**Luna, we need to call Serena, now**!" Rei commanded.

"Unfortunately, we can't," Luna sadly commented.

"**Why not**!" Rei exploded.

"Because right now she's with Queen Selenity training to be you and Sailor Mars," Luna said.

"**Luna, I don't care if Serena is fighting five hundred yomas by herself right now, we need some answers**!" Rei stated. "**There's a very real possibility that she is having the same problems that I am**."

"Rei, even Serena is having the same problems as you, we can't call her," Luna said.

"**And why the hell not**?" Rei demanded.

"Because while you out with Darien, I discovered that there's an alien ship heading towards Earth," Luna responded.

"**Which means we have another enemy about to appear**?" Rei asked.

"It would appear that way," Luna said. "This means you need to start learning how to be Sailor Moon now!"

"**Luna, I….I don't think I can handle** **that right now**!" Rei cried.

"Of course you can, you'll just have to put your personal problems on hold." Luna stated.

"**Like I said, I don't think I can do that**," Rei said.

"And why not?" Luna demanded.

"**Because I don't know who I want to be**?" Rei cried.

"Rei, listen to me, I'll talk to Queen Selenity about this problem later," Luna promised. "But right now, I need to start learning how to be Sailor Moon."

"**Alright Luna, I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee that once I've learned how to be Sailor Moon that I'll be as good as Serena was or that I'll ever want to go back to being Rei and Sailor Mars**."

"We'll deal with that later, for now I need start training you," Luna added.

"**Alright then, let's go**," Rei confidently stated as she and Luna headed out for the night.

But while Rei was confident that she'd be able to learn how to be Sailor Moon, Luna was really worried.

"_Rei, I'm so sorry for what have we done_. _We've really messed you up_." Luna asked herself as she and Rei headed out for Sailor Moon training.

_**What's going to happen? Is Rei going to become Serena? Is Serena going to become Rei? Will she want to become Rei? And what about Serena's dream? Who is the dream woman? Is it Rei or are Rei's feelings one-sided? Only one way to find out. Read and Review. **_


	7. VI

**Serena's little games**

When Queen Selenity had told Serena that she either fix her problems with Rei or be stuck in Rei's body forever, Serena was understandably flabbergasted. But as Selenity quietly instructed Luna on how to train Rei, Serena began to wonder what it would like to Rei.

You see, when Serena first met Rei five years ago, one of the first things she noticed about Rei was her beauty. And why not? Rei was an absolutely gorgeous woman at the age of 14 when she and Serena met. But now at the age of 19, Rei's beauty was really coming into its own. Man or woman, almost anyone who met Rei, wanted to be with her. And while she never told anyone, Serena had always been a little bit jealousy of Rei. In Serena's eyes, Rei had a better body, looked better in any kind of a dress, and didn't have to deal with ridiculously long hair that was tied in up in a pair of "meatballs."

Not only that, but Serena was starting to believe that the woman from her dreams was the Senshi of Mars. And if that were true, then it meant that Rei should be her lover, not Darien, which brought up a huge dilemma. If Serena got together with Rei, Rini would never be born. And while Rini had been a pain in the ass, Serena had grown to love that little girl.

Of course with what her mother and Luna had done what done to her, those plans seemed be going up in smoke. Rei was now inhabiting her body, while she was inhabiting Rei's. And if Luna couldn't undo the spell, they'd be stuck the way that they were.

But as sad as Serena was, thinking that she was stuck in Rei's body, she was also very angry with her mother for interfering with her life. So, Serena decided the best way to get back at her mom was by becoming Rei, which when Selenity returned from her little pow-wow, Serena began to express.

"_**Mom, I know that earlier you said that if I didn't go along with your little scheme, that you would allow Rei to take my place and that I be stuck in Rei's body forever, just without Sailor Mars' powers, right**_?" A quizzical Serena asked her mother.

"_Yes, that's right_," Selenity responded.

"_**Well, if that's how you're going to treat your own flesh and blood, then go ahead and make Rei your daughter. I'd rather be Rei and Sailor Mars than deal with you**_," a determined Serena proclaimed to her mother.

"_Serena, you can't be serious_?" A shocked Selenity proclaimed.

"_**I've never been more serious than I am right now, mother**_!"_ An irate Serena responded._

"_Serena, why would want to become Rei?_?" Selenity responded.

"_**For starters, because you're interfereing with my life**_!" Serena screamed.

"_But Serena, Luna and I only did what we did in an attempt to help you and Rei_," Selenity responded.

"_**Oh, and you think that switching me and Rei is going to help**_?" Serena asked.

"_Things like this worked with the other Senshi on the Moon_," Selenity responded.

"_**Yea, but there's one thing you need to remember mom – We're not on the Moon anymore**_!" Serena cried.

"_**But even if we were on the Moon, what would happen to me and Rei**_ _**if you can't reverse this spell**_?" Serena asked.

"_Serena, I already told you this is only temporary situation._" Queen Selenity said.

"_**But hypothetically, let's say its not. Let's say I'm stuck in this body forever, then what**_?" Serena cried.

"_Serenity_!" An irate Selenity responded. "_I've already told you this is a temporary situation_."

"_**Alright, let's say it's only temporary. What I if to choose to become Rei. Then what**_?" Serena countered.

"_Serenity, now you're being ridiculous_," Selenity said.

"_**Let's say I'm not**_," Serena said. "_**Let's say I want to remain as Rei. There are some advantages that I wouldn't mind taking advantage of**_."

"_Such as_?" Selenity asked.

"_**For starters, Rei can never call me 'Meatball Head again**_," Serena reasoned.

"_**Secondly, I'd get to remain a Senshi, which by the way I was never supposed to become**_."

"_No, that's true. You never were supposed to be a Senshi_," Selenity responded.

"_**But after being a Senshi for the last few years, I've really loved being one**_," Serena continued. "_**But when I become Neo Queen Serenity, my days as a Senshi will come to an end**_."

"_That is also true_," Selenity added.

"_**However, if I become Rei, then I'll be able to continue on as Senshi**_," Serena added.

"_While I don't disagree with what you've just said, why do I have a feeling there is something you're not telling me_?" Selenity asked.

"_**I have no idea what you're talking about mother**_," Serena stubbornly said.

"_Oh,_ _how about the little secret that your hiding,_" Selenity said.

"_**Oh, and what secret would that b**_e?" Serena asked, not willing to admit her desire to be with Rei.

"_The fact that you're totally in love with Sailor Mars of course_," Selenity said.

"_**Wha….wha….wha...**_" Serena, totally lost for words, said.

"_Don't worry Serena, I've always known how you felt about Rei_,"_ Selenity said. _"_You two were quite the item back when you were living on the Moon. And I happen to know that those feelings have not changed._"

"_**Then why did you allow me to fall in love with Darien**_?" Serena asked.

"_First of all, I didn't allow you to fall in love with Darien. You did that on your own because you want to be a mother_," Selenity informed her daughter. "_However, you also want Rei to be a mother. But because your both girls, you thought that you couldn't have both, so you'd rather let Rei give birth to Rini and deny your needs and wants._"

"_**It's just not fair mom**_," Serena cried. "_**Why can't I have the person that I love and still be a mother**_?"

"_Serena, you can have both_." Selenity informed her daughter.

"_**How? How can I be with Rei and still give birth to Rini without having to give myself to Darien**_?" A perplexed Serena asked.

"_Serena, listen to me very carefully_," Selenity began. "_Your father, my husband, Astok, couldn't have children_."

"_**Well**_ _**then how was I born**_?" Serena asked.

"_Through the power of the Silver Crystal_!" Selenity explained.

"_**Then, I don't have to be Rei forever. I can return to my own body and still be with Rei, and still have children**_?" A hopeful Serena asked.

"_You always could my dear_," Selenity answered.

"_**Oh mom, I'm so sorry that I was such a bitch**_," Serena cried.

"It's alright my little starling, you were just freaking out," Selenity said in comfort.

"_**Well, if Rei and I could always have what we wanted, why has Rei been Ms. Grumpy Pants as of late**_?" A now curious Serena asked.

"_Because like you, she too was starting to believe that she couldn't have what she wanted. So, she just took her frustrations out on you_," Selenity informed her daughter.

"_**That no-good, conniving, she-devil of a witch**_," Serena responded in anger.

"_Oh Serena, you haven't changed a bit_!" Selenity said in laughter.

"_**Well, technically I have changed**_," Serena corrected her mother. "_**Right now, I'm not Serena. I'm Rei.**_"

"_Yes, but that's only temporary_," Selenity added.

"_**You know mom, I've got a really good idea**_," Serena said evilly now that she had calmed down.

"_Uh oh, why do I think you're planning something Serenity_?" Selenity asked.

"_**Don't worry mom, it's nothing too severe**_," Serena said in her defense. "_**Just a little game that will teach Rei not to mess with her queen**__._"

"_Well, then I'm all ears_," Selenity, now wishing to play along with Serena said.

"_**You're still going to teach me how to Rei and Sailor Mars and Luna will still teach Rei how to be me and Sailor Moon like you planned**_," Serena began. "_**But, let's throw a little monkey wrench into the plan. Let's have Rei not only have to pretend to become me, let's have want to be me. Not only that, let's have her think that I want to be her that way whenever we're in public, not only will I act like Rei, but I'll also start calling her all the nasty little things that she used to call me.**_"

"_Oh, Serenity, that's just pure evil_!" Selenity exclaimed. "_I love it! When do we begin_?"

"_**Right now**_," Serena answered. "_**Tonight, Rei is going on my date with Darien. What if, while on her date, we have her mind going back and forth to acting like her grumpy, bitchy old self and how I was acting when I thought that I was in love with Darien.**_

"_**Then, later on, let's really give it Rei. Instead of having act as Sailor Moon, let's have her so good that she wants to remain Sailor Moon**_."

"_You know, I never would have thought that I would have raised such a brilliant and sometimes manipulative daughter_," Selenity said. "_You truly are one of kind Serenity_."

"_**Thanks Moon momma**_," Serena said. "_**Shall we begin**_?"

**AN:** So, bet nobody thought that sweet, innocent Serena could be so manipulative huh?

Also, on a final note, I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. As an author, it's nice to see people take interest in your work. But some reviews would be nice. I'd really like to know what people think of the story so far. Yes, I know people will review when they want to, but some feedback would be nice. If you like the story, tell me why. If you hate the story, let me know what you don't like. Or, if you like to see some changes, let me know. Feedback is important to any author cause it what helps us to become better. So, no matter what your thoughts might be, could you please let me know? Thanks


	8. VII

_**Before I begin, I'd like to apologize to all my readers for taking so long to update this story, especially since I've a lot of good feedback. Every now and then I suffer from writer's block and when that happens, things get delayed. However, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you all like it. Also too, if you any suggestions on how you'd like to see the story progress, please let me know. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated and they can help me advance the story.**_

_**With that being said, here's the next chapter.**_

**Serena explains her plan to Phobos and Deimos**

To say that Serena's first day as Rei Hino was anything by normal would be a humongous understatement.

Her unusual day began around 8:30 when, after explaining her plan to Queen Selenity, she was presented with a list of chores that Rei would normally do on Saturday. Her list included: feeding Rei's crows, Phobos and Deimos; sweeping the grounds, dusting the inside of Rei's temple and doing the laundry. While most of the things that Rei had to do weren't that difficult, the one chore that Serena was not looking forward to was feeding Phobos and Deimos – not because she couldn't – but because she wasn't sure how Phobos and Deimos would deal with Serena living inside of their master's body. She found out how they would treat her when she went to feed them.

"**Princess, why are you here**?" A shocked Phobos – who immediately sensed Serena's soul inside of Rei's body when she came out to feed him and Deimos.

"_And why are you in our master's body_! _What did you to Sailor Mars_?" Deimos demanded.

"_**Phobos, **_**_Deimos relaxes. Rei and I have just temporarily switched bodies_**," Serena answered.

"**You w….w…..what**?" A perplexed Deimos asked.

"**_I said, Rei and I have temporarily switched bodies_**," Serena repeated.

"_How did this happen_ _Princess?_" Deimos asked.

"**_Luna switched us last night_**," Serena responded.

"**Why would she do that to you and Rei**?" Deimos asked.

"**_Because Rei and I are in love with each other_**." Serena stated. "**_However, she isn't willing to admit that. Plus, she has been treating me like shit lately so Luna decided to do something that she use to do with the other scouts in the past – she switched us_**."

"_Well, I guess that makes some sense_," Phobos answered.

"**What the hell are you talking about, Phobos**!" Deimos stated. "**That is one of the stupidest things that I've ever heard.**"

"**_Deimos, please calm down_**." Serena pleaded.

"**No, I won't calm down, Princess**," Deimos answered. "**You're in our master's body and she's in yours. Do you realize how fucked up that is**?"

"**_Deimos, you need to calm down_**," Serena said.

"**I won't calm down until you and Rei are back in each other's bodies**," Deimos responded. "**And I'm demanding that you and Rei switch back right now**."

"**_Well, guess what, that's not going to happen_**!" Serena playfully said.

"**You will switch back right now, Serenity**!" Deimos demanded.

"**_I don't think so, Deimos_**," Serena answered. "**_I like being Rei. In fact, I think I'm going to stay in her body, take over her life, and take over her title as Sailor Mars_**."

"_Princess, are you sure this is what you want_?" Phobos asked.

"**_You bet I am Phobos_**." Serena answered

"_Well, if that's what you want, then I'll help you become Rei_," Phobos dejectedly said.

"**_Thanks Phobos, I knew I could count on you_**," Serena happily responded.

"**No, there is no way in hell that I will ever let this happen**," Deimos said. "**You and Rei either switch back, or so help me Kami, I'll**," Deimos said.

"**_You'll what, tell my mom_**," Serena playfully responded.

"**You bet I will**," Deimos said.

"**_Go ahead, she already knows what has happened and what I want_**," Serena responded.

"**Princess, you can't be serious**?" a now tearful Deimos asked.

"**_Of course not silly, but I needed you to think that I wanted to be Rei in order to help you see that you were being ridiculous by telling me what to do_**," Serena responded.

"**I was being a bit too demanding, wasn't I Princess**?" Deimos asked.

"**_Yes you were, but that's ok Deimos, I forgive you_**," Serena said.

"**Thank you Princess**," Deimos said.

"**_You're welcome_**," Serena comfortably said.

"_So, Princess, what is the plan_?" Phobos asked.

"**_Well, first of all, for right now I think it will be a lot easier if you address me as Rei_**," Serena began.

"**Why is that, Princess…..I mean Rei**?" Deimos asked.

"**_Well, until Rei relies that she is in love with me, I've decided to teach what it's like to be treated like shit by the one you love_**," Serena said. "**_But in order for my plan to work, I need you, Darien and the world to think that I'm Rei for now. B_**_**ut that isn't going to work if you guys are calling Princess or Serena. For right now, I need you guys to think of me as Rei so that I can of myself as Rei**_.

"_**Plus, I'm going to play with Rei's mind a little bit. I'm going to make her believe that she wants to be me and for me to be her**_."

"_That actually makes sense_," a surprised Phobos said.

"_**Yea, it really does**_," Deimos added.

"_So, Rei, how can we assist you_?" Phobos asked.

"_**You can assist me by teaching me everything you know about Rei**_," Serena answered. "_**I need you to teach me her mannerisms, how to be as bitchy as she can be, how to do her chores as perfectly as she does, how she acts and treats her grandfather and Chad, how she walks. Oh, and sense I don't know how long it's going to take Rei to admit her feelings for me and her desire to switch back, you may also need to teach me all of her study habits in case I'm still Rei come the start of the school year**_."

"**So in other words, you need a Master's degree in Rei-ism**?" Deimos asked.

"_**You bet**_," Serena answered.

"_You do realize this isn't going to be easy_?" Phobos asked.

"_**I know, but the things in life never are**_," Serena calmly responded.

"**Why, you're already starting to act like Rei**," Deimos said.

"_**What do mean Deimos**_?" Serena asked.

"**When you were in your body, you – like Mina – never got your proverbs right**," Deimos said. "**I think that's first one you've ever got right**."

"_**So, do you think my plan will work then**_?" Serena wondered.

"_Yes, just be careful it doesn't work too well_," Phobos warned.

"_**What do you mean by that**_?" Serena asked.

"_I mean that while the probability is minute, there is a small chance that you and Rei may not want to switch back_," Phobos answered.

"_**Is that really possible**_?" Serena asked.

"**We don't really know, Rei**." Deimos said. "**It may be possible, it may not. We aren't really sure how Luna's spells works**."

"_**Then I'll guess I'll have to ask my mother about that when we she starts training me how to use Sailor Mars' powers**_," Serena answered.

"**Well, since we've settle all that, when would like to start, master**?" Deimos asked.

"_**After breakfast**_," Serena answered. "_**I need to feed you guys and then put on Rei's chore-wearing clothes**_."

"_Don't you mean your clothes, Rei_?" Phobos asked.

"_**Yea, I forgot**_," Serena admitted.

"**Well, make sure that doesn't happen again**," Deimos said. "**After all, mistakes like that are made by Serena, and right now you're not Serena. You're Rei**." 

"_**Yea, I guess I just forgot**_," Serena sheepishly answered.

"_Well, like Deimos said, don't let that happen again. If does, people might get suspicious_," Phobos said.

"**And if other people become suspicious, your plan might blow-up in your face**," Deimos added.

"_**Alright, bird brains, I get it**_!" Serena cried.

"**Now, that's more like it**," a proud Deimos said.

"_**Yea, well, if you don't shut it right now, I'm going to really go 'Rei' on you**_," Serena said as she filled Deimos and Phobos' food bowl.

"_This is really going to be weird Deimos_," Phobos quietly said to his partner.

"**True, but if Rei really does love our Princess, then no matter how weird this is going to be, we need to go along with Serenity's plan**," Deimos said. "**After all, their futures depend on it**."


	9. VIII

**Jupiter finds out**

As Serena quietly ate her breakfast after getting Phobos and Deimos to accept her as Rei, the one thing that went through her mind was how different she and Rei Hino were.

By nature, Rei Hino was a calm, serious, and practical woman. She was also distrustful of men because of what her father had done to her and her mother (when she was alive). She was also had dreams of becoming a singer, a model, or a voice actress.

As a practitioner of Shinto, Rei Hino was also learning how to become the next head priest of her grandfather's temple. She also had absurd psychic talents, had an egocentric nature makes, rarely valued the people around her; and she sometimes adopted an aloof, bossy, and domineering attitude.

During her free time, she had deep and abiding passion for pop culture, musical shows, playing the piano, the guitar, singing, and composing all the songs for her school festivals. Of course, she was also kind of bitchy towards her friend and fellow Senshi – Sailor Moon.

In addition to her psychic talents, Rei was also able to do fire readings and dispel evil spirits. And then of course, her powers of Sailor Mars were – apart from Jupiter – the strongest among Serenity's guards.

Serena Campbell on the hand was a crybaby who only cared about video games, manga or spending time with her friends. Serena Campbell was also somewhat immature, did not view life with a great deal of seriousness, would goof off whenever she could and oftentimes neglected activities, such as schoolwork. Despite all of this, she would friendly towards many people and tends to help others out with their problems.

Of course now that she was in Rei's body, Serena had to act just like Rei. She had to love the things that Rei loved, she would have to be distrustful of men, she would have to hate her current father, and she would have to disparage Chad and her grandfather. She would also have to a bitch to both Rei and Darien. And most importantly, she would have to be Sailor Mars. And while Serena was willing to do it if that meant that Rei would finally admit her feelings, Serena – as she began to think of all the differences between her and Rei – suddenly began to become upset, thinking that she couldn't she couldn't do it, she couldn't be Rei. Thankfully, before Serena could become to upset, Lita Kino – who had planned to help Rei that weekend – showed up.

"_**Lita, what are you doing here**_?" A surprised Serena asked the Senshi of Thunder.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I'm here to help you with your chores Rei," Lita replied. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"_**Actually Lita, I didn't forget**_!" Serena exclaimed. "_**You never told me that you were helping Rei this weekend**_.

"_**Of course, you're not going to be exactly helping Rei this weekend**_."

"What's that supposed to mean," Lita wondered.

"_**Lita, before I answer that, do you remember that during the Silver Millennium, Luna would sometimes switch you and the other Senshi, forcing you to sometimes live as them**_?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do," a bitter Lita answered. "I remember one time having to be Venus. Kami, I hated being her! But what has that to do with anything?"

"_**Well, you see, Luna has sort of done the same thing again**_," Serena stated. "_**She has switched me and Rei**_."

"What!" A shocked Lita asked. "You mean you….you….you…you"

"_**Yea, me and Rei have been switched**_," Serena proclaimed.

"Okay, if you're not Rei, then who are you?" Lita asked.

"_**Lita, it's me, Serena**_," Serena proclaimed.

"Oh Kami, please don't tell me that!" Lita cried. "Please don't tell me that my best friend is now in the body of 'The Queen Bitch' and that 'The Queen Bitch' is now in the body of best friend.

"_**Actually, we are**_," Serena stated.

"Oh, Rena, I'm so sorry," Lita cried.

"_**Lita, don't be sad, it's not as bad as you think**_," Serena said.

"Not that bad!" Lita exploded. "Rena, you're in the body of 'The Queen Bitch.' Do you realized how fucked up that is? Not only that, but who knows if your powers have been thrown out of whack!"

"_**Lita, please calm down**_!" Serena commanded. "_**And please, stop calling the person I'm in love with 'The Queen Bitch**_.'"

"Serena, how can you be in love with Rei?" Lita asked. "That's…that's….that's…"

"_**Lita, calm down and I'll explain everything**_," Serena said.

"Fine, but before you do, I'm going to make some tea if you don't mind?" Lita enquired.

"_**Feel free, Lits**_," Serena responded. "_**Besides, you usually help yourself to some tea when you come over here**_."

"Yea, I guess I do, don't I?" Lita responded.

So, after Lita made some tea for and Serena, Serena spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything to Lita. Yet even though being told everything, Lita was still pissed.

"Rena, answer me this?" Lita pleaded. "How can you not be angry at Luna? I'm mean, she's really fucked your life up and there is no telling how long you and Rei are going to have to be long like this?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm not mad," Serena answered. "I guess it's because I've learned to trust Luna. Sure, her methods don't make sense sometimes, but I've learned that there is some madness to her methods."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Lita answered. "Course, I'm just going to use to being 'Ms. PMS."

"_**Lita**_!" Serena cried.

"Oh come Rena, you know as well as I do that Rei PMS' 24/7," Lita teasingly said.

"_**Yea, well, that's me you're talking about right now, lightning wielder**_," Serena warned.

"So, does that me I get to call you 'Queen Bitch' then?" Lita jokingly asked.

"_**Not if you don't want me to fry your ass**_!" Serena angrily answered.

"Yea, well since you can't access any of your powers right now, 'Rei,' I've got nothing to worry about," Lita answered back.

"_**Yea, and that's where I'm going to need your help, Lits**_," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"_**Well, you know Rei the best**_," Serena began. "_**Plus, outside of Amara, you're the only one who can come even close to acting like Rei. So, I guess what I'm asking you is – Would you please teach me how to act like Rei**_?"

"Serena, I'm not sure if I can," Lita answered. "I mean yea, I know a lot about Rei, and yea I can act almost as bitchy as she can, but you can't ask me to teach my best friend how to be 'The Queen Bitch' and then treat my best friend as though she is 'The Queen Bitch.'"

"_**Lits, please, you have to**_!" Serena begged.

"Serena…" Lita began to answer.

"_**Lits, I want you to listen to me and listen to me really good**_," Serena interrupted. "_**Although I agree with you that this situation is kind of fucked up, Luna wouldn't have done what she did if it was a bad idea**_.

"_**Plus, until Rei finally admits that she loves me, she and I are going to have each other. Plus, think of our families. None of them know we are the Sailor Senshi. If they found out that we were, and what has happened, they'd have nothing to do with us again. And finally, think of the planet. Think of what would happen if the Sailor Senshi are needed and neither Rei nor I have access to the powers of the bodies we currently occupy**_?"

"Yea, I guess you're right." Lita answered as realization finally hit her.

"_**So you'll do it? You'll teach me how to be Rei, you'll treat me as Rei, you'll call me 'Rei;' you'll treat Rei as though she is Serena, and you'll call Rei 'Serena**_'?" Serena asked.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Lita responded.

"_**No you do not**_," Serena proudly answered.

"Alright Rena, I mean, 'Rei,'" Lita said.

"_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you**_!" Serena answered as she began to happy-dance around the room.

"Uh, 'Rei', why are you happy dancing?" Lita wondered.

"_**I always do that when I'm happy**_," Serena stated.

"No, Mina and Serena happy dance, you don't 'Rei," Lita corrected.

"_**Yea, I guess you're right**_," Serena said.

"Good, I'm glad we got that straight, 'Ms. Queen Bitch," Lita jokingly said.

"_**Lita, if you call me that horrid name just one more time, of if I found you've called me that name, I swear I'll**_…" Serena cried.

"Consider that lesson number one, 'Rei'," Lita answered.

"_**Oh yea, what's lesson number two**_?" Serena asked.

"Easy, how to PSM 24/7," Lita said.

"_**Ugh, you're really going to enjoy this aren't you**_?" Serena responded.

"Maybe, just a little bit," Lita answered. "'Ms. Queen Bitch.'" Lita said as she ran out of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"_**Lita….get your ass back here**_," Serena said.

"_This is going to be an interesting weekend isn't, Deimos_?" Phobos asked as he watched Serena's and Lita's interaction.

"**Interesting doesn't even begin to describe what this weekend is going to be like**." Deimos answered as he proudly saw quickly Serena was adjusting to having to be Rei.


	10. IX

**Training Serena how to be Rei**

After a little of fun at Serena's expense, and after Serena had calmed a bit, Lita decided that it was finally time to start training Serena how to be Rei. Thankfully though, she didn't have to do all by herself. Phobos and Deimos had also agreed that they would help Serena with her "Rei training," Queen Selenity would take care of Rei's mind altering process, and all other scouts – after they had been informed of what had transpired – agreed that they would each take turns training Serena how to be Sailor Mars and Rei how to be Sailor Moon.

The first thing Serena needed to learn how to do was to take care of the Temple – without screwing it up. Needless to say, Serena's first morning of taking care of the Cherry Hill Temple was a complete disaster, mostly because Serena hated doing chores. However, after some serious chiding from Lita, Phobos, and Deimos, Serena realized that if her plan was going to work, she need to take things as serious as Rei, and by the end of the day had done everything properly.

The next day went a lot easier. Just like Rei, Serena had gotten up Sunday morning a quarter after six. And as soon as she got up, Serena began her Sunday chores. She swept the Temple grounds, she washed the windows, she opened the charm shop, she made sure that Phobos and Deimos had food, and she even made breakfast perfect for her and little. And what really shocked Lita, Phobos, and Deimos was that Serena had finished everything by 9:00 – a half hour earlier than the Rei would have been done. And so after breakfast Lita – seeing as how Serena had really taken her role as Rei seriously, decided it was time for Stage two – how to train Serena to PSM like Rei.

That actually proved to be a little more difficult than anyone expected considering that by nature; Serena was a sweet, loving, and forgiving person. Sure, she didn't like it when Lita called her, 'Ms. Queen Bitch,' but even that wasn't enough to get Serena riled up. To truly get Serena to adopt Rei's egocentric nature, her bossy attitude, her bitchy attitude, and her domineering personality would take something different. And unfortunately, neither Lita, Phobos nor Deimos could think of anything.

There was however one person who could. And that person was Amara Tenoh, and thankfully for everyone she decided to show up for lunch on Day two of Serena's "Rei training." Stubborn, strong-willed, and sometimes standoffishness, nobody knew how to push Rei's buttons better than the Wind Senshi. Of course, now that her "Kitten" was Rei, Amara – even though it killed her inside (though she would never admit it) knew just how to push Serena's buttons, which she wasted no time in doing as soon as she arrived.

"Hey everyone, since you've been working really hard this weekend, I decided to do something nice for you," Amara proclaimed when she arrived.

"Yea, and what would that be Amara?" Lita, knowing exactly why Amara was here, enquired.

"I decided to bring some lunch of course," the Wind Senshi proudly proclaimed. "I brought a nice, nice gooey, extra-cheesy, stuffed-crust pepperoni pizza for lunch."

"**_Great, I'm starving_**!" Serena cried.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, this pizza isn't for you," Amara said. "This is for Lita. After all, she deserves a nice lunch for all the hard work she does."

"Damn straight," Lita added.

"**_What! And I don't_**?" Serena exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact you don't," Amara answered. "I mean look at this place, the widows look like crap, and it doesn't look as though you've swept the place; your charms are aligned improperly and poor Phobos and Deimos look as though they haven't been fed."

"**_Why you do-nothing, thinks she knows-it-all, Johnny-come-lately fucking whore_**!" Serena began.

"_And there's a bit of Rei's PMS attitude_," Lita said to herself.

"As a matter of fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were Serena," Amara continued. "I mean let's face it! You couldn't fool a blind and deaf man that you're Rei. Sure, you have her body, but you're not Rei. You're too forgiving, you're too sweet, and too kind for anyone believe you're your Rei. If someone met you, they'd swear you were Serena."

"**_Amara_**!" Serena warned.

"I'm at least Rei can pretend to be you," Amara continued. "Hell, come to think of it, I think she'd be a great Serena. We'd all better for it."

"**_And what about me_**!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, whoever you are, I can tell you this much – you're not Rei. You never were, nor will you ever be," Amara answered. "Maybe I should just call your Serena II. Because that's who you are. Yes, Serena II."

"**_That's fucking it_**!" Serena exploded. "**_How many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me Serena_**?" Serena asked.

"Well then stop acting like Serena and start acting like Rei then 'Rei!'" Lita answered. "Cause if you don't, everyone – especially Darien – will start to become suspicious. Then will your 'Get Rei to admit that she loves me?' as stupid as it is plan go?"

"**_Hey, my plan is not stupid_**!" Serena cried.

"Yea, I agree with Lita on this one Serena, this plan of yours is really stupid," Amara jokingly said.

"**_For the billionth time, I'm not Serena_**!" Serena said.

"Serena, Serena, Serena, Serena," Phobos, Deimos, Lita and Amara all began exclaiming.

"**_That's fucking it! I've had with the lot of you_**!" A now totally pissed off Serena shouted. "**_Lita, your cooking fucking sucks beyond belief. Amara, you drive like a damn drunken asshole. And least I forget, Phobos and Deimos have taught me shit on how to access Rei's physic powers, how to do fire readings or how to dispel evil spirits. So unless you fucking retards start training me, maybe I'll just rip your fucking heads off and shit down your necks_**!"

"Ladies, I believe that Rei has now shown up," Phobos exclaimed.

"**_What the fuck are you mumbling about over there, Phobos_**? Serena asked.

"Serena, I mean Rei, please don't tell me you can't see what Amara was just doing there?" Deimos asked. "She was intentionally trying to piss you off."

"**_WHAT_**?" Serena exclaimed.

"Rei," Amara said. "While you were doing all of your chores this morning, Lita called to tell me how your training was going. She told me that while things started off slow yesterday, you had really caught on by the end of day.

"But I was also worried to," Lita added. "Yea Serena, by the end of the day you had really started to get on a hold on being Rei, and I'm really proud of you by the way, you really had me convinced that you are Rei.

"But the one thing you hadn't gotten a hold of was how to PMS like Rei does. And since I knew that Amara knew how to push all of Rei's buttons, I asked her to come over here and help goad you."

"**_You mean_**?" Serena asked.

"That's right Rei," Amara said. "We arranged all of this just to help you along."

"**_You guys are the best_**," Serena cried.

"No Rei, don't start going all Serena on us now," Amara said.

"Yea, especially since you finally had us convinced that you are Rei," Lita added.

"**_Your right, I can't lose my concentration now_**," a determined Serena replied. "**_I need to stay in character. So, what's next_**?"

"_Now, we come into play_," Phobos answered. "_For the rest of the day, you're our responsibility. I will be teaching how to access your physic abilities and how to dispel demons_."

"**And I'll convince the spirit behind the great fire that for now you're Rei so that it will let you do fire readings and warn you of any impending danger**."

"And then starting tomorrow, I'll show you how to access Sailor Mars' powers and the for the rest of the week, the other Senshi will take turns on teaching you how to play your role as Mars and fit in with the team," Queen Selenity added.

"Mother, when did you get here?" A shocked Serena asked.

"Darling, remember, as far as Darien and the rest of the Senshi are concerned, I'm not your mother right now," Selenity corrected her daughter. "Rei, at least temporarily my daughter. You're Sailor Mars."

"**_Right, stay in character_**," Serena said.

"Good girl," Selenity said. "Now, Phobos, Deimos, I expect you to take good care of our new Rei here. Treat her well and make sure that she can access all of Rei's abilities."

"_We will, your majesty, you can count on us_." Phobos responded.

"I always could," Selenity responded.

"**Your majesty, before you and Lita go, can we ask a couple of things from you**?" Deimos respectfully asked.

"Deimos, you know can," Selenity responded.

"**I know, it's just that these are personal questions, questions that both I and our new Rei needed answered**," Deimos stated.

"You want to know how Rei is adjusting to her new life, if she really is starting to become convinced that she is and should continue to be Serena and that Serena should continue to be Rei, and if the Silver Crystal is letting Rei have temporary access to Serena's powers as Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess?" Selenity asked.

"**Yes**," Deimos answered. "**I'm really worried about our Rei. I'm worried Serena's plan may backfire, that she'll want to be Serena and for Serena to be Rei. Or that she and Serena switch back, that her mental state would get destroyed. Or even worse, that the Silver Crystal might destroy her when she tries to access its powers**."

"Don't worry Deimos, Rei will be just fine." Selenity assured him. "When I come back tomorrow, I'll give you a full report as to how Rei's "Serena training" is going. It's rather quite comical."

"**_Are you sure that our new Serena is okay, Queen Selenity_**?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure Serenity," Selenity said. "Rei is adjusting just fine. Your plan is working to perfection.

"And as far as your worries Deimos, I've already seen the future. Rei will be just fine once she and Serena switch back."

"**_And what about Rini_**?" Serena asked.

"She's perfectly fine too," Selenity responded.

"_Your majesty, there's something I'd like to know too_?" Phobos asked.

"You want to know how Small Lady will be born if Serena and Darien breakup," Selenity responded.

"Yes I would," Phobos answered.

"**_As would I_**," Serena added.

"She'll be born the same I was," Selenity answered. "Through the power of the Silver Crystal."

"**_I…I don't understand_**," Serena responded.

"Serenity, tell me do you remember ever meeting your grandfather?" Selenity asked.

"**_No, I don't_**!" Serena answered.

"That's because you never had one," Selenity said. "My mother, your grandmother, never married. Like Rei, she didn't trust men. She thought they only married to satisfy their sexual lusts or to grab power. Thus, she never married.

"However, she still wanted children. And so one day, she made a wish upon the Silver Crystal. Nine months later, I was born. Small Lady will be born the same way too."

"**_So, I don't have to have sex with Darien just to have Small Lady_**?" Serena gratefully asked.

"No you won't darling," Selenity responded.

"Then what about Crystal Tokyo?" Lita wondered.

"Yes, I'm mean we all saw the future," Amara added.

"Amara, Lita, you saw a possible future," Selenity answered. "Your futures are determined by the actions you take now. Serena – because she has remembered her past – has decided that Rei, not Darien, will be her king."

"So what will happen then," Lita asked.

"Serenity and Rei and will re-build the Moon Kingdom," Selenity responded.

"And what about Earth?" Amara asked.

"Earth will have diplomatic relations with the Moon," Selenity answered. "It will be part of Serena's kingdom and it will have its own Senshi to help rule over it with Darien."

"Your majesty, who is Earth's Senshi and future Queen?" Lita asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Selenity answered.

"**_Molly! Molly is Earth's Senshi_**!" Serena exclaimed.

"Very good darling, I see you've already acquired a small part of Rei's physic abilities," Selenity said.

"But if Molly is Earth's Senshi and Darien's future wife, why did Darien have all those dreams of Serena asking him to find the Silver Crystal?" Amara asked.

"I sent those dream because at that time, the Inner Senshi were not strong enough to find the Silver Crystal," Selenity answered. "So, I made Darien believe that my daughter was his intended, when it was really Molly. In time, he'll discover the truth. For now though, he must believe that he's in love with Serena, even though he and Rei didn't get along all that great on their "date" the other night."

"**_Oh Kami, Rei went on my date with Darien. She didn't try anything funny did she_**?" Serena asked.

"I'll give you the full blow-by-blow details tomorrow, for now darling I want you to go and train and with Phobos and Deimos," Selenity said.

"**_As you wish, your majesty_**," Serena responded as she went off Phobos and Deimos.

"And what about us your majesty," Amara asked.

"Amara, I want you and Lita to work together with my daughter on Friday's," Selenity responded. "Lita, you are to help with Serena with her combat skills; Amara, you are to help Serena with Rei's temper problems and how to work with the Senshi in battle. There is a new enemy coming, it won't be here for a couple of months, but there is one coming and you need to make sure that Rei and Serena are comfortable in their roles as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars respectfully."

"I don't understand, if Serena – when she is herself and not Rei – is the one who ultimately defeats our enemies, then why the need to make sure Rei is comfortable with being Sailor Moon and Serena is comfortable with being Sailor Mars?" Lita asked. "I mean, that just doesn't make any sense."

"I agree with Jupiter on this one, that's really fucked up," Amara added.

"The reason why Serena and Rei need to be comfortable with their new roles is because this new enemy – even though they don't know it – will be the catalyst for Rei finally admitting that she loves my daughter," Selenity answered. "In your final battle, Serena – as Sailor Mars – will be inches away from dying. When that happens, Rei will finally admit her feelings for my daughter.

"But keep this between yourselves Jupiter and Uranus. Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Serena, don't tell the other Inner Senshi, and don't the other Outer Senshi, especially Sailor Pluto what I've just told you."

"Why do we need to keep to ourselves?" Lita asked.

"Because, if the others knew what is going to happen, they might be tempted to compromise mine and Serenity's plan," Selenity answered.

"So far now, just say hush-hush," Amara replied.

"Exactly," Selenity answered.

"And keep calling Serena 'Rei' and start calling Rei 'Serena,'" Lita added.

"Please do so," Selenity answered. "And tell the other Senshi to do the same. When Rei and Serena switch back, you call them by their real names; but for now Serena is 'Rei' and Rei is 'Serena."

"We understand your majesty," Amara replied.

"And you can count on us," Lita added. "Course, when your daughter and Rei switch back, I might make some fun of them."

"Yea, like calling Serena "Serei" and Rei "Reiena," Amara added.

"Only you two would think of that," Selenity said as she disappeared. "But I do thank you for going along with my plan. The two of you make a great team and you were always my two favorites even though Venus and Pluto were, are, and always will be the leaders of the Inner and Outer Senshi."

"Well Lita, seeming as though our work for today is done, I think we should take that pizza I bought and go enjoy lunch," Amara said.

"Good idea, I'm starving," Lita said as she reached for the pizza.

"**_Jupiter, Uranus, if you two bitches value your worthless lives, you better leave that fucking pizza_**!" Serena screamed.

"How much do you think she heard," a scarred Amara asked Lita.

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to stay and find out," Lita responded. "You know how Serena gets around pizza."

"**_And for the last fucking time, I'm not that fucking meatball-head Serena, Lita_**," Serena. "**_I'm fucking Rei. And if you bitches don't learn that lesson soon, I'm going to fry both of your sorry asses_**."

"Let's get the hell outta here before Serena, I mean Rei goes through with her threat!" Amara, running as fast she could out of the Cherry Hill Temple, exclaimed.

"Good idea," Lita, who was right behind Amara, added.


	11. X

_I'm glad to see that so people have chosen to follow, favorite or review this story. I think this story has come out a lot better than my first attempt at a Fanfiction story. For those who have taken the time to review, thank you very much. Your positive remarks have not only inspired me to keep going, they've also inspired me to do the very best job I can. Please, keep those reviews coming in, they mean the world. And if you haven't reviewed this story, please take the time to do. Reviews, even criticisms help us writers become even better._

_ On with the story._

**Rei's "Serena training**

While Serena was having a ball learning how to be the perfect "Rei," Rei's first weekend as Serena was a living hell.

Rei's "weekend from hell" all began Saturday morning when she awoke inside of "Meatball-head's" body. To say that Rei was absolutely appalled to now living inside of Serena's body would be a huge understatement. To make matters even worse, Rei knew that if she was inside of Serena's body, Serena must be inside of hers. Yet when she tried to call Serena or reach her on the communicator, neither worked. And for some strange reason, though Rei didn't know why, she just didn't have the desire to march over to the Cherry Hill Temple and give Serena a big-time tongue lashing. Instead, Rei figured she might as well play along with "Serena's game" until she got a chance to talk to that "annoying meatball head."

And if waking up inside of Serena's body wasn't bad enough for Rei, she soon discovered that she had learn a lot of crap that Rei wished she never had to learn. She had to learn how to act like Serena, dress like Serena, do her hair like Serena, to interact with that "annoying insect" known as Sammy (Serena's brother). And she had also had to act like Ken and Irene's daughter.

Now, while having a mother wasn't too bad to Rei – especially since she hadn't had one when she was five years old – having a father was a nightmare. No matter how times Rei had seen or interacted with Ken that weekend, she hated having an authoritative male figure around the house. And as much she wanted to lash out, she didn't because she didn't want to mess things up between Serena and her parents. So, even though it killed Rei to do, she ended up swallowing her pride and put on a "good Serena face."

But what really made Rei's weekend hellish was her disastrous date with Darien on Saturday night. Rei knew that Serena and Darien were having problems – she didn't know why – she just knew that they were. But on her date with Darien that Saturday night, Rei – because of the way she acted, made things a whole worse. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Darien talked to Serena again anytime soon.

Yes, Rei's first day as Serena was anything but ideal.

But while Rei's first day as Serena was anything but ideal, there were some positives. First of all, it meant that Rei got to be with the woman she loved. Sure, it wasn't in the way that Rei would have liked to have been with Serena, but being able to be around Serena in some way was a positive for Rei.

But what Rei really loved about being in Serena's body – though she didn't know why it was happening –was that the longer she was in Serena's body, the more she thought about taking over Serena's life.

One of the things that had always bothered Rei about Serena was the fact that she didn't apply herself. She didn't apply herself in the classroom, she didn't apply herself as Sailor Moon, she didn't apply herself as Rini's future mother when she had been her; and from what Rini had told her about the future Serena, Serena didn't apply herself as Neo Queen Serenity. And this really bothered Rei. She always felt that if Serena just applied herself, she could grow up into a fantastic woman. Of course now that she had Serena's body, Rei began to think that it be a great idea to take over Serena's life. She felt that she could be a far better Serena, Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity than that "meatball head" could have been. She also thought that she convince Serena into becoming Rei and Sailor Mars, that she could teach Serena had to become Rei and Sailor Mars, and maybe she could even seduce Serena (as Rei) to be her lover/future bride.

So even though Rei's weekend had started horribly, the longer she remained in Serena's body, the better her weekend became. And what had really made Rei's weekend was that when she woke up around seven o'clock Sunday morning, Luna had informed her that she was going to train her how to be Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. And after enjoying a satisfying breakfast of pancakes and sausage, Rei enthusiastically got ready for her first day of "Sailor Moon training."

"**Ok Luna, how do I do it? How do I become Sailor Moon**?" An eagerly Rei asked her guardian.

"Rei," Luna began to answer.

"**Ah, ah Luna, I'm not Rei anymore remember. I'm Serena now**," Rei corrected the moon cat.

"Just for the time being," Luna responded.

"**Time being my ass furball**," Rei answered right back. "**I don't how this happened, but now that Serena and I have switched bodies, there's no way I'm ever going back to being just Rei. I love it in here, and from this day forward I'm Serena and there's nothing you or that former meatball head can do about it**!"

"Then stop acting like Rei so much, Serena!" Luna angrily replied.

"**Luna, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I'm only going to ask you them one-time**," Rei stated. "**First of all, who occupies Serenity's reincarnated body."**

"You do."

"**Who looks like Serenity**?"

"You do."

"**Who sounds like Serenity**?"

"You do."

"**Who wields the Silver Crystal**?"

"You do."

"**Who can become Sailor Moon? Serenity or Rei**?"

"Serenity, of course."

"**And who is Rini's future mother? Rei or Serenity**?"

"Serenity, of course."

"**Well, then if I look like Serenity, possess Serenity's body, wield the Silver Crystal, can become Sailor Moon and have the body of Rini's mother, who does that make me then**?"

"It means that you are Serenity."

"**And whose body does the one who used to live in her now occupy**?

"She occupies Rei's body."

"**And what is Rei's role amongst the Sailor Senshi**?"

"Rei is Sailor Mars."

"**Very good Luna**," Rei sarcastically replied. "**Now, my last question to you is this – is there any way that Serena and I can change back? And before you answer that question, know this – your future role as my advisor depends on your answer**!"

"No, my lady, there is not," Luna said, realizing that Rei's bullying ways hadn't been taken away just yet.

"**Therefore, who I am now and who will I always be**?" Rei asked.

"You are Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom, the wielder of the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon," Luna humbly answered.

"**And what about the one who used to occupy this body, who is she again**?" Rei asked.

"The one who used to occupy your body is now Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars." Luna said.

"**And**?" Rei asked.

"Your future lover," Luna answered.

"**Very good Luna, you get to keep your job**," Rei said.

"Thank you, my lady," Luna said.

"**So, now that we've got all that settled, Luna please teach me how to become Sailor Moon**." Rei – now acting more like Serena said.

"It's quite simple really Serena," Luna said. "You just reach down into your soul, feel the magic rise, and when it peaks say, '_Moon Eternal Power, Make-up_!'"

"**That's it**? Rei asked.

"That's it," Luna answered.

"**Alright, let's give it whirl**," Rei exclaimed. "**Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up**!"

And shockingly, no sooner had Rei finished speaking, she began to transform into Sailor Moon.

"_Kami_," Luna thought to herself. "_Either Rei really wants to take over Serena's life, or her little plan has fucked up Rei. I'm going to have to speak to Serena tonight_."

"**Luna, I did it**!" An excited Rei proclaimed after becoming Sailor Moon for the first time. "**I was able to become Eternal Sailor Moon**."

"Excellent job Rei," Luna said.

"Luna!" Rei warned.

"I'm sorry, well done Serena," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, I couldn't have done it without your guidance," Rei said as she began to happy dance around the park.

"_Yea, no shit Sherlock_," Luna said to herself. "_Just wait until I get you back in your own body, you're going to have so many things to apologize over._

"_Honestly, what Serena sees in you, I'll never know_."

"_**Easy there Luna**_," Selenity mentally advised. "_**Serena knows what she is doing**_."

"_Does she really_?" Luna asked.

"_**She does**_," Selenity answered. "_**She knew Rei would act like this**_."

"_If Serena knew Rei would act like this, why would she let me put with this_?" Luna asked.

"_**Number one, to get back at you for all the times you disrespected her**_," Selenity said.

"_But your majesty, Serena can be so air-headed_," Luna said.

"_**You mean she used to be**_," Selenity corrected.

"_Whatever, the point is Serena used to act like a complete ditz_," Luna said.

"_**Under my orders**_," Selenity said.

"_Your orders_?" Luna asked.

"_**Yes, my orders**_," Selenity said. "_**Luna, unlike the rest of the Senshi, it has taken my daughter longer to regain her memories. And because I knew that it would, I had ordered years ago to act like a ditz. You just decided to take advantage of that and order her around**_."

"_Your majesty, I'm so sorry_," Luna said.

"_**And I've forgiven you**_," Selenity said. "_**Serena has too in case you're wondering. She just wants to experience what it is like for her**_."

"_I understand your majesty_," Luna said. "_And rest assure, I will never do that again_."

"I know you won't," Selenity said. "But for now, you need to submit to Rei. For now she is Serena and Sailor Moon and you will treat as such."

"_Yes your majesty._" Luna exclaimed.

"**Alright Luna, now that I know that I can become Sailor Moon, as well as the Moon Princess if needed, I need you teach me how to be an even better Sailor Moon than the old one was**," Rei demanded.

"That is what I am here for, Sailor Moon," Luna said.

"**Well, glad to see you've finally accepted the truth**," Rei smugly said.

"What can I say Princess, I guess it takes some of longer to learn that others," Luna said.

"**I hope that won't be the case with my Sailor Moon training**!" Rei cried.

"It shouldn't be," Luna said. "You're a lot smarter than the old Sailor Moon was, meatball-head."

"**Luna, you're so mean**," Rei, acting like Serena again, cried.

"What can I say, old habits die hard, Serena," Luna said.

"**And that's one of the things I love about you Luna**," Rei said.

"And I love you Serena," Luna said. "Shall we begin?"

"**Begin what**?" Rei asked.

"Your training of course," Luna answered.

"**Bah, I'd rather get some ice cream and then maybe stop bye and say goodbye to Darien before he heads back to America**," Rei said as began to head to the Crowne Arcade.

"_Serena, you and Rei are going to be the death of me yet_," Luna thought to herself.

"_**What can I say Luna, payback's a bitch**_," Serena mentally said to her advisor. "_**And wait until you see what kind of a bitch I am to our new Moon Princess**_."

"_You're really enjoying this aren't you, Rena_," Luna asked.

"_**You bet**_," Serena answered. "_**Just remember furball, for the time being, I'm not Serena. I'm Rei. And what until see what kind of a Rei I become**_."

"_I'm in trouble aren't I_?" Luna asked.

"_**Like I said, payback's a bitch**_," Serena playfully said. "_**And now so am I**_!"

"_Oh dear_," Luna said to herself as she heard Serena mentally laugh to herself.


	12. XI

"**Mina, you're out of your mind"**

Having already been told by Serena that she and Rei had switched bodies, the Senshi of Venus had been expecting either 'Rei' or 'Serena' to call her. What she had not expected was Luna calling her – a call that came on her communicator around ten o'clock that Sunday night.

"Mina, please come in. We have a major emergency!" Luna cried into Serena's communicator.

"Luna, relax," Mina said back. "Serena's already called and told me that she and Rei have switched bodies. Which I find hysterical."

"Mina, are you on drugs?" An exciting Luna proclaimed. "How in the world can you find it funny that our Princess and Mars have switched bodies?"

"Because it is funny Luna," Mina answered. "Back on the Moon you used to that to me and the other Senshi. And truth be told, I enjoyed being a different Senshi, especially one of the Outer Senshi.

"Of course I really loved being Mercury. She had and still has smoking body."

"Mina, have you lost your mind?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember everything do you," Mina longingly asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Luna enquired.

"Luna, all of us had a thing for one of our fellow Senshi," Mina explained like it was second nature.

"What?" Luna cried.

"Yea, I loved Mercury, Jupiter loved Saturn, Serenity loved Mars, and Uranus loved Neptune," Mina replied. "Pluto of course loved the Queen, but I was the only one who knew that. But yea, we all had a thing for each other. I just wish everyone would remember that, it would make things a whole lot easier."

"Well, as much as I'm sure you'd love to talk about yours and the other Senshi's exploits," Luna began.

"Boy, would I Luna," Mina interrupted. "You'd probably have a coronary episode."

"Mina, would you shut up and listen for a minute?" Luna demanded.

"Oh all right, what's got your panties in such a nicky kitty-cat," the Love Goddess asked.

"It's Rei, she's totally out of control. She not only thinks she is Serena, she wants to be Serena," Luna said.

"Yea I know, Serenity already told me about her plan," Mina said. "I find that even funnier than them switching bodies."

"Mina, do you know everything that is going on?" Luna asked.

"Of course I know what's going," Mina said like that should be a no-brainer. "I am the leader of the Sailor Senshi after all."

"So, you're not going to do anything about the situation?" Luna demanded.

"Of course I am," Mina responded. "I'm going to sit back and let Rena have her fun. Her being Rei is going to be hysterical. And Rei's, or should I say 'Serena's,' break-up with Darien is going to be even funnier.

"Mina, you're out of mind," Luna responded.

"Actually, I'm totally in my mind," Mina playfully responded. "Of course, if you'd like, I could be in someone else's mind. It wouldn't be that hard for you to do there kitty-cat!"

"Mina, no! There is no way I'm switching you Amy, no matter how much you'd like me to," Luna responded as she hung up the communicator.

"You know, you and you're and partner have no idea on how have a good time there kitty-cat," Mina said to Artemis, who had been listening in on the whole conversation.

"Mina, you're really out of your mind," a disgusted Artemis said as he got ready to leave.

"Artemis, before you leave, do you think that maybe you could…." Mina began to ask.

"No Mina. There is no way that I'm switching you and Amy again," Artemis. "The last time that happened it took me almost a month to figure out you two had been switched. At least when you and Lita had been switched, I knew it immediately."

"How….how do you figure out that me and Lita had been switched yet not figure out when me and Amy had been switched?" A bewildered Mina asked her guardian.

"Because Lita hated being you!" Artemis answered as he disappeared into the night.

"_That witch, how could not being me_," Mina wondered. "_I mean, apart from Serenity, there wasn't a girl who didn't want to be me_.

"_I mean, even stoic Saturn had some fun as me. Of course, no one had more being me than Amy did_," Mina added as blood began to flow out of her nose.

However, before Mina had the chance to dwell on things too much, she finally got one of the calls that she had been waiting for.

"Hi Rei," Mina said as she picked up her phone.

"_**Mina, how did you know it was mean**_?" An exasperated Serena asked.

"Uh, have you never heard of call waiting there my temporarily former cousin?" Mina asked.

"_**Figures you would have that**_," Serena said.

"Oh, come Rei, don't be like," a put-off Mina said.

"_**Like what**_?"

"You know, like you're pissed off at the world."

"_**Can't help it, it's what I do best**_."

"So, what can I do for you, Rei?"

"_**What are you doing tomorrow**_?"

"I take it you need me for something?"

"_**Yea, I need you take me shopping**_."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"_**Maybe**_!"

"Let me guess, you want me to take to a few stories so that you buy some clothes that you'd like to see your beloved in after you guys switch back?"

"_**That, and maybe you can buy some things for you to wear whenever you and Amy decide to switch bodies for a little while**_?"

"Sorry, I already asked Artemis and Luna about that and they flat refused to do so."

"_**Like they could stop me from doing that**_?"

"Wait, I only though Luna and Artemis had that kind of power."

"_**Yea, that'd be a big negative blondie. Queen Selenity had that kind of power too**_."

"You mean, her and Pluto?"

"_**On quite a few occasions**_."

"Wait, I thought I was the only one who knew about Selenity and Pluto?"

"_**You big dumb-dumb, you think I didn't know about them too**_?"

"Wow, way to go all PMS on me!"

"_**What can I say, it's part of my charm**_."

"So, since you have the power to switch the rest of us, does that mean that?"

"_**Yes, you and the other Senshi will eventually remember your pasts and get together**_."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes….."

"_**Mina, so help me if I go deaf because of you**_…"

"I know, you'll fry my ass!"

"_**No, I do something even worse than that**_."

"Oh yea, like what?"

"_**How'd you like to be Luna**_?"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"_**Try me**_!"

"Alright, I'll behave."

"_**Good girl.**_ _**T**__**hat's what I wanted to hear**_."

"So, how's your 'Rei training' going?"

"_**Great, that's why I had to call you. Being able to access Rei's psychic abilities was how I learned about you and the other Senshi getting together**_."

"Anything else you'd like to admit to."

"_**Hell, no**_!"

"Oh come on, you know anything you share will stay between you and me!"

"_**Oh yes, like you're the Babe Ruth of keeping secrets**_."

"The who of what?"

"_**It's a line I learned from Darien**_."

"Speaking of Mr. Grumpy Pants, has he tried calling you since his date with your replacement?"

"_**No, and I'm kind of surprised he hasn't called me yet**_."

"Maybe he doesn't want to deal with your bitchy attitude?"

"_**Damn straight he doesn't. Of course neither will 'Serena**_.'"

"You know, you're just plain evil."

"_**Well, I did dress as the devil for Halloween last year**_."

"You mean your predecessory dress as devil for Halloween last year. And if I remember correctly there were about a million guys who wanted to jump her bones in the worst of ways."

"_**Yea, and it's a good thing predecessor din't swing that way or else I'd be frying a lot of guys asses right now**_."

"Yea, well maybe the old Rei should have let one of those guys had their way with her, then maybe then she wouldn't have treated you like shit when you were yourself."

"_**Yea, well I'm glad that none of them did**_."

"You know, you could…"

"_**Mina, would you get your mind of the gutter, there's no way in hell I'm going to let any man touch me**_!"

"Okay, okay….you're a woman kind of person."

"_**Yea, and so are you**_."

"Guilty as charged. Okay, last thing, do plan and your significant other plan on jumping each other bones before or after you switch back?"

"_**That's for me, and me alone to know blondie**_."

"Oh come on, the first time that Amy and I made love was when we were each other's body."

"_**Yea, well just because you and Amy are that perverted doesn't mean that I am.**_"

"You must be if you're still willing to talk with me about it."

"_**Good night, Mina**_."

"Ah Rei, you're no fun anymore."

"_**And I won't be until the real Rei finally admits her feelings for me**_."

"Yea, but until then, enjoy the body you're in now. You've earned it."

"_**Good night, Mina**_."

"Oh come Rei, I won't judge you."

…..

"Rei?"

…..

"You still there?"

….

"_That bitch, she hung on me. Well, she won't be able to get away from me tomorrow_."

…..

"_**Stupid Mina, thinking I would have sex with my own body. She really is out of her mind.**_"

Of course, as Serena got ready to bed that night, she began to think of how exciting it would to have sex with her own body, which caused her nose to gush out blood, which kept Serena up later than she wanted to that night, which meant that she only got a few hours of sleep that, which meant that she was going to be extra bitchy the next day; and the last thing anyone ever wanted to deal with was a bitchy Rei.

Of course the world would soon have to deal with something much worse than just a bitchy Rei. The world would soon have to deal with a bitchy Rei whose body was holding the soul of a sexually frustrated Serena.


	13. XII

**The new Sailor Mars**

Having only gotten two-and-a-half hours of sleep the previous night because all she could think about was having sex with her beloved – no matter whose body each girl occupied – the last thing that a sexually frustrated Serena wanted to hear was her alarm clock going off at seven o'clock. And when it did, Serena was none too pleased about it.

"**_You stupid, fucking piece of shit! Who is the dumb-ass who invented you_**?" Serena exclaimed.

"_That would be __the Greek philosopher Plato, who __was said__ to __possess__ a large __water clock__ with an unspecified alarm signal similar to the sound of a water organ, my dear_," Selenity answered.

"**_Ugh, no offense your majesty, but who the fuck asked you_**?"

"_My dear, I know that __right now__ you are Rei, and that it is important for to act as Rei so other people believe that you are Rei, but please keep in mind that you're not Rei_. _You are my daughter_!"

"_**Yea, I know, I just didn't get a **__**whole lot**__** of sleep last night**_."

"_That wouldn't have to do with a certain conversation with a certain cousin of yours would it_?"

"**_You…you…you…you…_**"

"_Yes, Serenity, I know all about yours and Mina's conversation from last night, and I must say it was one of the funniest conversations that I've ever heard_!"

"**Mother**!"

"_Oh relax Serenity, your fellow __Senshi__ would often do what Mina suggested you and Rei do_."

"**_Yea, that would be what us humans would call too much information_**."

"_Yes, well that __may be__ true, but the last time I checked, you aren't human my little moon bunny_."

"**_Yes, I am quite aware of that fact. It's just that Mina's idea sounds_**…."

"_Fascinating, kinky, sexy, maybe something you'd like to try_?

"**_Ugh, mother would you stop putting perverted thoughts into my mind_**?"

"_Oh Serenity, you haven't changed much have you. You still want to keep your thoughts of what you'd like Rei do to you and what you'd like to do to your __Senshi__ of Mars to yourself don't you_?"

"_**Well, what do expect after hearing **__**all of the**__** things that you and Pluto use to do to with each other**_?"

"_You...you...you_?"

"**_Yes mom, I heard you and Pluto share "special moments" together. Of course I wasn't the only one who heard. Mina did to_**."

"_Well, I guess that would explain why Mina became so perverted_."

"_**Yea, well as perverted as Mina **__**can be**__**, she **__**occasionally**_**_ has some good ideas_**."

"_Care to share which one of Mina's idea's you like_?"

"**_Not on your life_**."

"_Yes, well I'm not exactly alive, am I_?"

"**_Yea, yea, we all know that. Can we just stop with the sex talk though mom, Mina is coming over later and we've got work to do? So can we start my 'Sailor Mars training_**?'

"_Yes, I supposed your right. What you like to know about the Avatar of Mars."_

_"_**_Just the basics. Her background, her attacks, her weapons. You know things like that."_**

"_Very well. Well, the first thing you should know about Sailor Mars is that unlike the rest of your __Senshi__, Rei was not her parent's __first born__ child_," Selenity began.

"**_What_**?" A perplexed Serena asked. "_**I thought that only a **__**first born**__** child could be a **__**Senshi**_."

"_That was the rule, but it not applied in Rei's case_," Selenity answered.

"**_Why? What happened_**?"

"Well you see, _she was her parents' fourth daughter. The first daughters of the King and Queen of Mars __were killed__ in a war that occurred many years before you or the rest of your __Senshi__ were born_."

_"_**_And what about their third daughter_**?"

"_She killed herself when she was eight_."

"**_Did, did Rei know about any of this_**?" Serena asked.

"Unfortunately she did, Princess," Deimos said. "She accidently heard me and Phobos talking about it one day."

"And because we had betrayed our King, he punished us by turning us into crows," Deimos added.

"And we can never become our old selves again," Phobos concluded.

"**_Did Rei every forgive you_**?" Serena asked.

"Surprisingly, yes she did," Phobos answered. "However, her father never did. As a result, Rei - because her father treated us so harshly - never again had a relationship with her father."

"**_No wonder why Rei does not trust men, she has a history of being let down by them._** **_Wait, what about Rei's mother_**?"

"_She died giving birth to Rei_. _That's why one of the reasons why Rei __was attracted__ to you_," Selenity informed Serena. "_Your heart was pure, so innocent and untainted by the realities of life that Mars felt compelled to protect it_."

"_**Okay, that explains some things. But it doesn't explain why she **__**is so mean to**__** me all the time in this life**_."

"Rei acts the way she does towards you because just like your previous lives, she fell in love with you," Phobos answered.

"But unlike your past life, you didn't return Rei's feelings because you were so wrapped up in Tuxedo Mask," Deimos added.

"**_Then maybe I shouldn't get back at Rei then_**," Serena said.

"No, go ahead and get your revenge Princess, I think it might do Rei some good to get a dose of her own medicine," Phobos said.

"Plus, I think it might good comedy," Deimos added.

"_Alright, you two, that is enough, I only have a few hours __to be__ with daughter before Mina comes over_," Selenity said.

"We, we get to see the Avatar of Venus?" Phobos exclaimed.

"Easy there lover boy, her heart belongs to Mercury." Deimos informed his partner.

"Sure, kill my hopes," Phobos.

"_**Phobos, Deimos if you don't leave **__**right now**__**, I swear I'm going to see if I have a recipe for Crow Stew**_," Serena warned Rei's advisors.

"You, you wouldn't? Would you?" Phobos nervously asked.

"I don't know, she might," Deimos said as he began to fly away. "Remember how she treated Jupiter and Uranus yesterday."

"Oh Kami, you're right," Phobos said as he left too.

"_Serena, what did you do to Lita and Amara yesterday__."_

"**_Not much_**. **_Just showed them that I'm taking my temporary role as Rei very serious_**."

"_I'm not going to ask what you did, cause I'm sure I don't want to know_. _Besides, that's not why I'm here. So, let's back on track shall we. Now, where was I_?"

"**_You were telling me about Rei's past_**," Serena said.

"_Right. So, as I said Rei was her parents' fourth child_. _She became a Sailor __Senshi__ when she was six, and like __previous__ generations, she took her oath to protect the Moon Princess when she was eight_."

"**_Okay, what else do I need to know_**?"

_"You need to know that as Sailor Mars, you__ have four main attacks: __Akuryo__Taisan__, Burning Mandala_, _Snake Fire, and Flame Sniper. Eventually, Mars will unlock four more attacks, but that __won't be__ for a while. And of course, you have two weapons, which I'm sure you're already aware of."_

"**_Yes I am_**."

"_Good, then I don't need to go over that_."

"**_What else do I need to know_**?"

"_You need to know that when it comes to the Sailor __Senshi__, you are second in command of the entire team. Yes, the __Outers__ have a leader, which is Pluto, but even the __Outers__ submit to the __Inners_."

"**_Wow, I never knew that_**," Serena said.

"_That's because it wasn't public information. __But yes, the __Outers__ do submit to the __Inners__ and they submit to Venus. However, if she is not there, then Sailor Mars becomes the leader. Other than that, there only you need to learn is how to fight and work with your team in battle_.

"**_And are you going to teach me those things_**?"

"_No, I've already asked Jupiter and Amara to do that_."

"**_And when will that happen_**?"

"_They will let you know. So, is there anything else you'd like to know before I leave_?"

"**_Yea, how do I access Mars' powers_**," Serena said.

"_The same way you did when you were Sailor Moon_. _Just reach down within your soul, feel the magic, and cry out, 'Mars Crystal Power, Make-up_!'"

"_**Do mind if I try to transform into Sailor Mars **__**right now**_."

"_If you'd like._"

"**_Mars Crystal Power, Make-up_**," Serena cried out.

Of course much to Serena's dismay, nothing happened.

"_Oh, there is one thing I did forget to mention_," Selenity said."

"**_What's that_**?" Serena asked.

"_Ever since my arrival today, you've addressed me as mother; and when Phobos and Deimos were here, they addressed you as Princess_, _not as Rei_."

"**_Yea, you're right. So, it could be that because I'm thinking I'm Serena and not Rei that I can't access my powers_**?"

"_Preciously_."

"**_Okay, give me a minute to refocus_**."

"_Take your time. Mina isn't here yet_."

After taking about five minutes to refocus, Serena once again tried to transform into Sailor Mars. And this time, she was successful. Unfortunately, even though Serena knew that Mars wore high heels, Serena had never wore high heels before. And so after becoming Sailor Mars, Serena fell flat on her ass.

"**_Ouch, that fucking hurt_**."

"_Serena, watch you language_."

"**_I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach does not live here. Please hang up and try again_**."

"_Very funny. Just keep that in mind. Your transformation powers won't work if you think of yourself as Serena_."

"**_Yes, well there's still one thing I need to learn, how to walk in these high heels_**."

"Then it's good thing that I decided to show up this morning isn't it, my second in command?" Mina called out.

"_And here comes the one who will teach you that_."

"**_Mina, I didn't expect you to show up until later_**."

"Yea, well I can't have my second in command stumbling around in high heels, especially since the job of my second in command is to protect my cousin."

"**_Technically, your cousin is here Mina_**."

"In spirit only. Remember Serena, right now you're Sailor Mars. Rei is you, so technically Rei is my cousin. Therefore, it's vital for me to be here so that I can help you – Sailor Mars – protect my cousin."

"**_You know, even though you are right, you're still really weird sometimes Mina_**."

"This from the girl who is going around disguised as my second in command?"

"**_And that from a girl who, if I remember correctly, informed just last night that she had prevented fantasies of having sex with her body while wearing Sailor Mercury's body_**."

"_Mina, please tell me you did not tell Serena, or should I Rei, that_."

"**_Oh she most certainly did your majesty. _**_**In fact, now that I think about, I do believe that Venus also said who she used to enjoy being some of the other **__**Senshi**__**, particularly the Outer **__**Senshi**__**, which if memory serves me correctly, would include Pluto would it not**_?"

"_Oh my stars_. _You two are really fucked up_!"

"Yea, well keep in mind, everything we learned, we learned from you your majesty."

"_Yea, I guess I am __partially__ to blame aren't I_?"

"Partially?"

"**_Yea, well, remember, it takes two to tango. And if think about it there Mina, _**_**Trista**__** is as much to blame for the way we turned out as Queen **__**Selenity**__** is**_."

"Yea, I suppose your right about that one Rei."

"_Well, if you two are going just going to blame me for crap that happened a long time ago, maybe I should take my leave._"

"Probably a good idea there your majesty considering that going to have help Rei learn how to walk around in heels."

"_Okay, okay, just make sure you two behave_."

"**_Wow, did she really just say that_**?"

"Afraid so."

"**_Well, seeming as though the malls don't open for a few hours, you might as well teach me how to walk in these high heels of mine_**."

"No probs, just hold my hand and we'll walk together until you think you've got things under control."

And for the next hour or so, Serena held unto Mina's hand for dear life. However, once Mina felt that Serena was comfortable to walk around, and run around in Mars' high heels and after Serena let go of her transformation, Mina and the brand new Rei went to mall together to buy some clothes, discuss battle strategy, and trade secrets.


	14. XIII

**Adventures with Venus and 'Rei'**

"_**Well V-babe, seeming as though we aren't going to have see "Meatball Head" today, what kind of trouble do think a pair of young, vibrant and sexy babes can get into a beautiful days like this**_?" Serena asked Mina as the two walked to the Azabu-Juban Shopping Mall together.

"Why Serena, what has gotten into you?" Mina asked her cousin quietly so as not to arouse suspicion.

"_**I have no idea what you're talking about Mins**_."

"Hey, don't try to play innocent with me here missy, I invented that game."

"_**Oh please, you're about as innocent Brittany Spears or Lindsay Lohan are**_."

"Rei!"

"_**What it's true, Miss "I like getting down and dirty on my own body while wearing someone else's**_."

"Hey, that was in the past."

"_**Yea, but you wouldn't mind doing that again would you**_?"

"How…how…how?"

"_**How did I know your dirty little fantasy? Well, maybe because after learning how to a fire reading, I decided to do one on you. And boy, the things I saw would make even the biggest of whores blush**_."

"Hey, what I use to do with Amy was private?"

"_**Oh, who said I was talking about what you did with Amy**_?"

"OMG, you saw…."

"_**What, you switching bodies with some of our other Senshi and getting a nice "job" from one of them. Or, how about them doing the same thing to you that you did to them? Or, how about the time that you and Serena…**_"

"Alright, enough Rei. Kami, want don't you just publish our dirty little secrets across the universe."

"_**First of all, I don't think the universe is big enough. And second, from what I saw, you rather enjoyed it**_."

"Yea, but you and your beloved never…"

"_**True, but we can came close quite a few times, especially in Queen Selenity's throne room**_."

"You pervert!"

"_**What can I say, we all were back then. Course, knowing us the way I do, I'm guessing we will be again once this over**_."

"Yea, but things were a lot different back then too. First of all, our parents didn't want any of the Senshi to be together that way. The wanted us to marry a nice, normal man and the men that our parents picked for us to were scum. Secondly, we had a lot of nights were it was just us. And finally, we are all the same age too. Things are just different now."

"_**Yea, especially with Jupiter and Saturn**_."

"Among other things."

"_**Oh**_?"

"It's nothing."

"_**Mina, whatever it is, it's not nothing.**_"

"Forget I said anything."

"_**The hell I will**_!"

"Rei, back off."

"_**No! I'm going to back off Mina! Tell me what's bothering you**_!"

"Rei, I already told you to back off! Now do as your told!"

"_**Not this time Mina! Look, you may be my commanding officer amongst our little group, but I'm also your friend. And as your friend, I'm asking you to tell me what's wrong**_!"

"Look, seeming as though you're the one with special powers, why don't you tell me, Miss Psychic."

"_**Mina, I may be psychic, but even I can't see everything, so come on, spill**_?"

"Alright, you win," Mina said as she broke down into tears. "The truth is that I miss Amy."

"_**Silly blonde, you just saw here Friday night**_."

"No, not Amy Mizuno, Rei. I mean my Amy. The one who hold me and night. The one who read to me. The one who first one of us who recognized what we meant to each other. That's the Amy I miss.

"_**I know you do sweetie, but you'll see her soon**_."

"Wow! When did you become the 'Doctor of Love' Ms. Grumpy Pants?"

"_**Hey, I can be nice**_!"

"Yea right Rei. You wouldn't know how to be nice if…."

"_**Finish that statement blondie and I'll rip your still-beating heart and shove down your throat**_."

"Such hostility! You know, I know how you can release some of that tension."

"_**Oh, there's no fucking way in hell I'm having sex with you blondie**_."

"Why not, you might enjoy it."

"_**Not happening**_!"

""Why not Rei? I can even show you some things you can use on your beloved!"

"_**Uh, can't you two sick-o's leave us descent people in peace**_," an elder woman who happened to be listening proclaimed. "It's bad enough that people back home in America are starting to accept that kind of stuff, I don't need to hear about too when I'm on vacation."

"_**Listen here grandma, why don't you get back on the tug boat you came over on, and go back fucking home**_!"

"_Way to bring 'the Rei' out Serena_," Mina said to herself.

"_**Or better yet, how about I stick my foot up your ass, and send back to America myself you old hag**_."

"_Well, I never_," the old woman replied as she ran off in tears.

"So, how did your first 'Rei outburst' in public feel?" Mina quietly asked her cousin.

"_**Great, now I know how Rei felt when she used to do it**_!"

"Why, did it give you any ideas on how to humiliate 'Serena' with that outburst?"

"_**I'll tell you later, right now, I just want to enjoy the day and do some shopping**_."

"Planning on buying anything provocative?"

"_**Are you**_?"

"I'm not telling."

"_**Don't have to, I already know**_."

"Hey!"

"_**Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. However, if I do remember something correctly, you loved wearing black when you wearing Amy's body**_."

"Think we can find something I might like when I do it again?"

"_**Tell you what, find something that I'd like to wear in the future when I'm in my own body and maybe something I might like when I borrow Rei's again, and I'll help you find something**_."

"You sick, XXX-rated Fire Senshi."

"_**Right back at you, 'Love Goddess**_."

"Boy, we are going to make quite the pair for a while aren't we?"

"_**You know it. Now we better get going cause "Meatball-head" is right over there buying an ice cream cone**_."

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap_!" Mina said to herself as she began to run. "_I hope 'Serena' didn't see me and 'Rei' over here._

Thankfully, neither Mina or Serei as Lita was privately calling the real Serena nowadays, got caught – which had they would have spelled disaster for everyone.

Well, around 11:30, Mina and Serena arrived at the Azabu-Juban Shopping Mall. The first thing Mina and Serena did when they got to the Mall was have lunch. Ironically, both girls ordered the same thing for lunch – Bottled water coupled with a spinach salad with tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, broccoli, and topped with Balsamic Vinaigrette. After lunch, both girls got down to what they had come to do – shop.

For herself to wear when she was Serena again, Serena bought: A pink Asymmetrical Fleece Wrap Cardigan, a black Lace Sheath Dress, two new bathing suits, a new feeding dish for Luna, and a pair of bunny slippers. For Rei to wear when she was herself, Serena bought: a red Sequin Illusion Lace Dress, a pair of black classic pointed toe pumps, and gigantic pink bunny. But for herself to wear while she was Rei, Serena bought only one item: a Make It Or Break It Romper from Victoria's Secret.

For herself, Mina didn't buy anything. Not because she did want to, but because nothing really caught her eye. However, like Serena, Mina bought a Make It Or Break It Romper from Victoria's Secret because she thought it would look really sexy on her whenever she decided to be Amy.

Well, after a fun day of shopping, Serena was forced to say goodbye to Mina because her grandfather and Chad would be back that night from their weekend retreat and there were a few chores that needed to be done. So, after both girls had agreed to do some training on Wednesday, Serena began to head back home.

But on her way back to the Cherry Hill Temple, Serena happened to run into an old friend – Darien.

Now, when Serena saw Darien, her first instinct was to run because she didn't feel as though she was ready to face him. But knowing what her daughter was about to do, Queen Selenity mentally told Serena to go up and talk to him because "_After all darling, if you can convince him that you really are Rei, you can convince anyone_." And knowing that her mother was right, Serena went up to talk with Darien.

"_**Oh hey Darien, fancy running into you here**_."

"Oh. Hi Rei. What are you doing here?"

"**Oh, I just decided to do some shopping today**."

"By yourself?"

"_**Of course not silly. Mina came with me**_."

"Mina? As in Mina Aino."

"_**Unless there's another Mina that you know of**_."

"Rei, don't take this wrong way, but why would you, of all people go shopping with Mina?"

"_**Hey, what's that supposed to mean**_?"

"You don't seem as the "shopping kind of person."

"**L**_**ook, just because I'm not a shopaholic like a certain Meatball Head is, doesn't mean I don't occasionally like to shop**_."

"Okay, okay, there's nothing to get upset about, 'Ms. Queen Bitch."

"_**You know, I'm really getting sick and tired of people calling me that**_!"

"Then maybe you should treat your friends, especially Serena better."

"_**And what's that supposed to mean**_?"

"I mean, because of you and the way you've been treating Serena lately, she and I had a huge fight."

"_**Hey, that's my fault. Maybe if your girlfriend would learn to toughen up a little bit, she wouldn't be so sensitive**_."

"You know Rei, if you weren't and I wasn't leaving again, I'd…."

"_**You'd what, Earth Prince**_?"

"You don't want to know what I'd do, Fire Senshi."

"_**Yea, I am a Senshi and don't you every forget that, Cape Boy**_."

"Why you?"

"_Sir, madam, I suggest you tone it done just a bit_," a police officer, who just happened to be passing by said.

"Oh, sorry about that officer."

"_That's alright. Just don't let me catching you two raising your voices like again_."

"Don't worry, we won't."

"_**Yea, what he said**_."

"Well as much as I enjoy our conversations there Rei, I have a lot of packing to do."

"_**What, you're leaving Serena again**_?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so."

"_**You know Darien, I may pick on Serena a lot but I only do it because she doesn't apply herself**_."

"You call what you put Serena through concern?"

"_**It's called tough love**_."

"Yea, well you go too far sometimes."

"_**That maybe so, but at least I've never broken her heart like you have**_."

"When, when I have ever broken her heart?"

"_**Let's see, when Queen Beryl captured you, when we had to deal with Ail an Ann, when your future self-sent those stupid dreams, when we had to deal with Queen Nehelenia, when we had to deal with Galaxia**_…"

"Do you have a point Rei?"

"_**My point is Darien, whenever Serena has needed you, you've never been there**_."

"And you have?"

"_**Hey, the only times I wasn't able to protect Serena was when I was killed**_."

"In case you've forgotten Rei, I've died to – twice."

"_**Yea, but not when you trying to protect Serena. At least when one of us died, we were protecting Serena. In fact, from my point of view, the Sailor Senshi have a better job of protecting Serena than you have**_."

"Oh yea?"

"_**Yea**_!"

"_Hey you two, what did I tell you_?"

"_**Stay the hell out of this asshole**_!"

"_Okay, that's it. Sir, you're free to go. Miss – you come with me_."

"With pleasure!"

"_**Hey, where the fuck are you taking me**_?"

"_Miss, I suggest for your own good, that you corporate with me_."

"_**The hell I will**_!"

"_Serena, or should I say Rei, it's me, Trista_," the Time Scout whispered into Serena's eye.

"**Plu**…."

"_No, officer Gates_!

"_**Plu, I mean officer Gates, what are you doing here**_?"

"_Queen Selenity asked me to check up and you, and from what I've seen, you're doing great job as Rei_."

"_**Coming from you, that means a lot**_.

_**By the way, how is our temporary Princess doing**_?"

"_Oh, she's really messed up. You've done a number and-a-half on her_."

"_**Do tell**_."

"_Nah, I'll let your mother and Luna give you the 4-1-1 on our new Serena_."

"_**Uh, come on, one tiny little hint**_?"

"_No can do Rei_."

"_**Man, you're no fun. Maybe I should switch you and Venus for a bit. Maybe then you'll lighten up**_."

"_Don't you dare make me that 'Love Hippy' again_?"

"_**I don't know, I'd think it be funny. You, running around in Mina's body, having to deal with normal human hormones, and of course having to wear all of Mina's skimpy little outfits**_…"

"_Alright, alright, I surrender_."

"_**Knew you'd see things my way**_."

"_Okay, here's the only hint I'll give you – make sure you've gone to bathroom before you meet with Selenity and Luna_."

"_**Why's that**_?"

"_Cause if you don't, you'll end up pissing in your pants from laughter_."

"_**That good huh**_?"

"_Oh, you have no idea_."

"_**Well, then I guess I have something to look forward to**_."

"_You mean besides your X-rated dreams of a certain someone_?"

"_**Trista**_!"

"_Sorry, but you know you have them_."

"_**Yea, well just remember – I know what you and mother use to do**_!"

"_Oh my stars_!"

"_**Of course, if you're a good little Senshi, maybe I will bring back my mother and the two of you can continue where you left off**_."

"_Serenity, your mom is dead_."

"Duh, I know that!"

"So how can you bring her back?"

"_**If I so will it, I can bring her back**_."

"_How? I mean, if you bring back your mother, you'll never be Queen_!"

"_**Trista, I'll still be Queen, buy I can also bring back my mother**_."

"_Alright, let's say you can? Then what?_?"

"_**Trista, have you forgotten that after I become Queen, there won't be a Sailor Moon? And if there's no Sailor Moon, my Senshi will have a harder time of protecting me**_."

"_But I thought that Rini was going to be the next Sailor Moon_?"

"_**If we had remained on the path we were on, then yes she would have been. But since we've changed our future, Rini's has too. Instead of being the next Sailor Moon, she'll just be like I was on the Moon. A princess – nothing more.**_

"_**However, my daughter and I need to be protected. For that to happen, we need all of the Sailor Senshi – including Sailor Moon. So, if I choose to choose to bring back my mother – say as Rini's fraternal twin sister – she'll take my place as Sailor Moon when she became of age, and thus not only will my Senshi be at full power, your beloved will be returned to you – just a little different that's all**_."

"_Serena, you'd do that for me_?"

"_**Trista, you above all else should know I'd do anything for my Senshi**_."

"_Princess, I….I don't what to say_!"

"_**Your thanks aren't needed Time Senshi**_."

"_Serena, I know I don't say this enough, but you're going to make a wonderful queen_."

"_**Thank you old friend. Now run along, I need to get home and finish my chores before my grandfather and Chad get back**_."

"_As you wish Prin….I mean Rei_."

"_The things I do for my friends, I hope Rei won't be too made at me when we switch back_," Serena thought to herself on her way back home.

"_Don't worry my dear, or should I say mother, she won't be_," Selenity quietly answered.


	15. XIV

**Plan working to perfection**

As much as Serena enjoyed her day with Mina, and as much as she enjoyed her first encounter with Darien following "the switch," Serena would have enjoyed a nice, quiet night off. Unfortunately, Serena still had to deal with grandpa Hino and a love sick Chad. She also had to finish her chores, make sure that Phobos and Deimos were fed, that the laundry was put away, and that she had eaten dinner.

But while there was still much to do, there was one thing that Serena was looking forward to – hearing how well her plan to screw with Rei's mind was going. Sure, she had ideas about things were going after her little encounter with Darien – which went better than Serena could have hoped for, but she really hadn't been given the full 4-1-1. But, since grandpa Hino and Chad wouldn't be home until almost midnight, Serena had asked her mother, and future daughter Queen Selenity, to come by around seven.

And just as promised, Queen Selenity – when she saw that her daughter and future mother was totally relaxed, arrived at seven o'clock.

"_Daughter, or should I say 'mother,' how are you tonight?_" Selenity asked Serena upon her arrival.

"_**Oh, it's you**_." Serena answered.

"_Well, what's your knickers in such a bind tonight_?"

"_**Lots of things. Life, Darien, the girls, Luna**_…"

"_Rei_?"

"_**Normally yes, but not right now**_."

"_Then you must be thinking of your 'grandfather_.'"

"_**Him and that love sick fool Chad**_."

"_Yea, what is exactly is his deal_?"

"_**Chad's a really messed up kid. Sweet, but messed up**_."

"_How so_?"

"_**Chad comes from a broken home. His father was a wannabe Rock 'N Roll star who married into money. However, shortly after Chad was born, his father overdosed on crack. His mother, who was no real winner herself**_,"

"_Was, as in_?

"_**Yea, six months ago**_."

"You don't seem too broken up about it."

"_**And I'm not. She was a world class bitch who found out that me and the others were the Sailor Senshi and as was on her way to blow our cover to the press when she was killed in a car accident**_."

"_How did she find out that you and the others were_…"

"_**We were out and about one day, when a youma appeared. Mrs. Mitchell was out shooting photographs when she heard the commotion. We hadn't yet **__**henshined when the **__**youma appeared. When we did, Mrs. Mitchell saw us henshin and caught it film. After the battle, she told us her plans and took off. Thankfully, she was killed**_."

"_That's awful_!"

"_**Like I said, no big loss**_."

"_You know if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you really were Rei_."

"_**Speaking of which, how is my predecessor adjusting to her new surroundings**_?"

"_Well, it's still early, but I'd say your plan is going along wonderfully_."

"_**Do tell**_."

"_Well, I'm sure you heard about her and Darien's date from Saturday night_."

"_**Yea, yea, I already know about Rei's first day as me, Luna told me. What I want to is what has been like for her the last two days**_."

"_Oh, well that I can proudly say has been the funniest shit I've ever seen. She is totally fucked up mentally. At times, she acts like you used to. Other times, she acts like her old self_."

"_**What about the rest of the time**_?"

"_She can't make up her mind of who she wants to be_. "

"_**What else has my replacement been up to**_?"

"_Lots and lots of clothes shopping_."

"_**Well, I know I like to shop, but I can't afford that much stuff**_."

"_She's been doing her 'shopping' online. She sees something that really, really likes, asks the Silver Crystal to make it, and it does_."

"_**How, how is something like that possible**_?"

"_To be honest, I'm not even sure. I'm not even fully aware of everything that the Silver Crystal can do. My guess is that Rei may have accidently uncovered something about the Silver Crystal that nobody was aware of_."

"_**That**_ _**or my temporary replacement is really enjoying my body and the Silver Crystal is going along with it**_."

"_Oh, and you're not enjoying Rei's body_?"

"_**Not fully. At least, not yet**_."

"_Serena, I know that look. What are you planning_?"

"_**Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll let Chad have his way with me. Or maybe I'll let Mina have her way with me**_.

"_**Or just maybe, I'll pay a little visit to our dear, sweet Moon Princess sometime this week, and try on some of the clothes that she just bought**_."

"_Earth to Serena, you're supposed to make Rei want you, not hate you_."

"_**I know, I know. I guess that's what happens when you spend a whole day with the 'Love Goddess**_.'

"_**Speaking of which, has she had a chance to interact with 'Serena' yet**_?"

"_No, not yet. Your fellow Senshi have decided the best thing to do right now is to keep contact with Rei to a minimum right now. They want to see what you're going to do first_."

"_**So, they haven't done any training with Rei then**_?"

"_No, not yet_."

"_**Well, needs to change**_!"

"It most certainly does," Mina said as she appeared. "I afford to have my Senshi fail again."

"_**So, what are we going to do about it, commander**_?"

"'Rei', you're going to call Lita and have her meet up with 'Serena' tomorrow. Queen Selenity, I want you to get in contact with Trista and tell her that she is to assist Lita." Mina said.

"_Boy, Mina sure takes her role as team leader seriously doesn't she 'Rei_?'" Selenity asked.

"_**She needs to. My replacement needs to be trained and I need to finish mine before the week is over**_."

"_Why the urgency 'Rei?' I mean, I know I want 'Serena' trained by weeks end, by why do you want yours to be done before the week is over_?" The Queen asked.

"_**Because, before Mina came over this morning, I was doing a fire reading and the Great Fire informed me that our new enemy will be here within two months. And if neither I or my replacement are ready, and if the Senshi as a team aren't ready, we will all die, and we wouldn't be able to come back**_."

"And 'Rei' told me about this while we were eating lunch, so we really need to pick up the pace on our training." Mina added.

"_Very well, I'll inform Trista of your plan_." The Queen responded.

"_**Good, then everybody is on board**_."

"Not quite everyone 'Rei.'" Mina said.

"_**Let me guess, Artemis and Luna both hate this plan**_?"

"No, Artemis is fine with it. It took me awhile to get him on board, but he's in." Mina responded.

"_**So that must mean that Luna is against me**_."

"If only it were that simple."

"_Why, what has my former advisor said or done_?" The Queen asked.

"She ran away from home."

"_**What? Where is she now**_?"

"Your guess is as good as mine 'Rei.' Which reminds me, how much longer do you and I have to keep referring to you as 'Rei' and Rei as 'Serena' before we just call you who are now?"

"_**Tonight will be the last night for that. As of tomorrow, you and the rest of the girls are to refer to me as Rei and Rei as Serena until this is over. And mother, that goes for you too**_."

"_I figured as much_."

"And what about Luna?"

"_**I'll consult the Great Fire and find out where that wench is. And when I do, I will tell her that we are going to have a Senshi meeting in twenty-four hours and that she needs to get on board with my plan or be stripped of her powers**_."

"Yea, but if you do that, 'Serena' won't have an advisor."

"_Not so Mina. Luna and Artemis weren't the only ones from Mau who survived_."

"You mean?"

"_**Yes, there is another cat from Mau living here in Tokyo. I can't tell you where or who she is because I'm willing to give Luna one last chance. If she takes it, then last survivor of Mau will live out the rest of her life as a normal cat life. If Luna refuses to cooperate, then she's out**_."

"Artemis would be crushed."

"_**Maybe, but Luna – like 'Serena' – needs to learn who the future Queen is and that she is to be respected. And if kicking Luna out is the only way than Luna will learn that lesson, then so be**_."

"Boy 'Rei' you really are the 'Queen Bitch.'"

"_**It's what happens when you've been pushed too far. You used to be the same**_."

"So, you're saying you liked me the way I used to be?"

"_**No, I like you so much better now. You're a lot more fun**_."

"You know, I know a way we can really have some 'fun.'"

"_**Ugh, not now Mina**_."

"So, you're saying you haven't given up the idea on taking a ride on the 'Mina Train?'"

"Mina, would you please get your mind out of the gutter for once." Artemis called out.

"Can't help it! I need some lovin' and if I can't get it from Amy, I've got no objections of getting it from my second in command." Mina proclaimed.

"_**Maybe some other time Mina. I want my first time to be with Rei**_."

"Okay, okay. When it comes to you, I'll just have to settle for sloppy seconds." Mina said.

"_Alright, if you girls and Artemis are going to trade sex secrets, perhaps I should leave_." Queen Selenity exclaimed.

"Why, afraid you might learn something you can use with Pluto in the future?" Mina teased.

"_**Mina, please, although Selenity is my mother from the past, she is going to be my future daughter and I won't have you corrupting her mind here in the present**_."

"Oh please, like I could corrupt her mind any further than what it already is? Plus, it'd be the perfect to get back at her for what she did to us."

"_Yes, well that was in the past and it's not my fault that you two were as curious as kittens. Of course, I suppose Trista and I could have been discreet_."

"Damn right you could have!" Artemis exclaimed.

"_Ugh, don't tell me that you knew about me and Pluto too Artemis_?"

"Given that I used to watch over the blabber mouth twins, be grateful that I was the last member of the court to know about you and Pluto." Artemis proclaimed.

"_**Alright, I think this conversation has de-generated enough**_."

"Yea, in the best way." Mina said.

"_**Mina**_!"

"Yes Rei?"

"_**Ugh, never mind. Just go home**_."

"As you wish my second in command."

"_And take Artemis with you_."

"Fine, if I must."

"_Boy, that girl is really_…"

"_**Yea, but would you expect the Avatar of Venus to be any other way**_?"

"_No, I suppose not_."

"_**Yea, I love her just the way she is now too. She's a lot serious than she was back then**_."

"_And as you said, 'A lot more fun.' Just promise me you won't discover how much 'Fun' Mina really is_."

"_**Nope, can't promise you that. But of course she'll have to wait**_."

"_I know. You have someone else in mind_."

"_**That I do**_."

"_You know, you could always de-flower yourself while in Rei's body_!"

"_**No, no way in hell would I ever do that**_?"

"_Why not? It could be a real educational experience for you_."

"_**No, not in a million years will I let my first time be in anyone else's body but my own**_."

"_You mean Serenity's_."

"_**Yea, yea. Don't get technical with me**_."

"_Alright, I'll leave you alone. Besides you've got 'Batter Fish to Fry_.'"

"_**What do you mean**_?"

"_Your grandfather and Chad are pulling up into the driveway right now_." Selenity said as she disappeared.

"_**Oh great, I've got to deal with those two. I mean I can handle grandfather, Chad however is another matter**_.

"_**Oh well, let's get this crap over with**_."

Note: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Your support means the world. There's only going to be one more chapter in this story, because this only part one of a multiple part series called "Serenity and Mars – A love written in the stars."


	16. XV

**Face it, Rei's not into Chad; strikes out on her own**

Ever since he had met Rei Hino, Chad Billings had been in love with the Shrine Maiden. And if one had known his background, one could understand why Chad was in love with Rei.

The only son of Thomas and Evette Billings, Chad had a rather difficult. His father Thad was a failed Rock 'N Roll star who would often escape the realities of life through drugs or alcohol. However, thanks to the interference of his parents Michael and Michelle, Thad was promised to Evette Mitchel.

Evette on the other hand, was a high society girl. At 6' 2, Evette was the kind of woman that most men wanted; money, fame, success, and a nice figure. But when her parents Greg and Martha died, everything that Evette had owned was taken away because it was in the name of her parents' company and the new owners didn't want to support to her.

However, Thad's parents were friends of Greg and Martha, and since they were both rich and wanted to see Evette taken care of, they arranged for Thad and Evette to marry.

However, Thad and Evette never loved each other. Thad only loved his music and drugs, while Evette only loved Thad's money. Despite that, in the third year of their marriage, they had a son whom they named Chad.

Now, for the first six years of his life, Chad was a real "Momma's Boy." But, when Chad was taken to his first Rock 'N Roll concert for his seventh birthday, Chad decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Rock 'N Roll star. And for Evette, that was the final straw. When Chad informed her that he wanted to become a Rock 'N Roll star, she immediately sued for divorce and tried to sue for custody of Chad.

However, Thad's parents – when they learned that Evette had filed for divorce, immediately cut Thad and Evette from their money, which not only forced Evette to go back to Thad, it also forced her to find a job. And since Evette was only good in photography, she found a job as newspaper photographer.

Well, a little over eleven years later, Thad overdosed on crack; and following the death of his father, Chad became lost. However, fate led Chad to the Cherry Hill Shrine – the home of Rei and Hayato Hino. And upon meeting Rei, Chad fell instantly in love with the Shrine Maiden. And because he had fallen in love with Rei, he asked for and was granted permission by Hayato to stay in the Temple and learn how to become a Shinto Priest.

But while Chad loved Rei, Rei did not love Chad. In fact, Rei hated Chad. She only tolerated him because he made her grandfather happy. Yet that didn't stop Chad from trying to seduce Rei to be his wife. But every time Chad tried something new, Rei just shot him down.

Well now, Serena – as Rei – had to deal with Chad. And she wasn't looking forward to it. Thankfully, because she no longer loved Darien because she had fallen in love with Rei, Serena knew that it would be a piece of cake to shoot Chad down once and for all, which she immediately set and out to do when Hayato and Chad stepped out of their car.

"_**Hello, grandfather**_!" Serena happily greeted the elder Hayato.

"Rei, my favorite granddaughter," Hayato happily answered back.

"_**You do realize I am your only granddaughter, right**_?"

"That's why you're my favorite."

"_**Well, thanks for the compliment**_."

"Rei, aren't you at least say hi to Chad? He lives here to you know."

"_**Ugh, don't remind me**_."

"Rei, that's not a nice thing to say."

"_**Yea, well how else should I treat the son of a drug using father and a gold-digging mother**_?"

"Rei, I can't believe you just said!" Chad cried. "You've never been that nasty to me."

"_**Well maybe if you hadn't been trying to get into my pants the last five years, I wouldn't treat you that way**_."

"Rei, apologize to Chad right now!" Hayato demanded.

"**Like hell I will**!"

"Young lady you will apologize to Chad right now or I'll…"

"_**What, throw me out? Do that and I'll have my dad buy this place and throw the two of you out**_!"

"Rei, I thought you hated your father." Chad wondered.

"_**Stay of out of this Chad**_!"

"I can't, I sorta think I'm the subject here."

"_**You think everything is about you don't you Chad? Well guess what, it's not! Kami, you're just like your stupid fucking mother aren't you**_?"

"Rei?"

"_**Don't 'Rei' me grandpa, you know I'm right**_."

"Alright young lady, if this is how you're going to be, go to your room."

"_**Go to my room, what am I, five-years-old**_?"

"No, but you're acting like one." Chad commented. "What, did you and Serena have another fight?"

"**Stay the hell out of this Chad**!"

"No, for once I won't 'stay the hell out of this!' Look, I don't wants got into your these last few months or what's gotten into you right now Rei…" Chad began.

"_Boy, wouldn't you be surprised_." Serena thought to herself.

"But you're acting like…" Chad continued.

"**What, a real fucking bitch**?"

"Exactly!" Chad finished.

"_**Well who the fuck asked you, dumbass**_!"

"Alright Rei, I asked you earlier, now I'm telling you…Go to your room!" Hayato exclaimed.

"_**Fine, maybe I will! Let's go Phobos and Deimos**_."

"Phobos, Deimos, stay where you are." Chad commanded.

"_**Phobos and Deimos don't do what you ask them to do, Chad! They are my friends and if I want them to come with me, they will**_."

"Yea, well your friends are stupid. Course they have more brains than Serena does!"

"_**You take that back right now**_!" Serena cried as she lunged towards Chad.

"Why, you say it all the time?" Hayato asked.

"_**Just because I sometimes yell at Serena, doesn't mean I don't care about her**_!"

"Yea right Rei, you care about Serena as much as Southerners cared about Northerners during the American Civil War." Chad said.

"_**Why you low-life, scum-sucking, mother fucking, son-of-fucking whore. I should rip your balls off and shove them down your fucking throat. Serena is the best friend you, I or anyone else could ever have**_."

"So why do treat her so poorly then?" Hayato asked his grandfather.

"_**It's called 'Tough-love**_!'"

"More like hatred if you ask me." Chad said. "By the way Rei, I love it when you're pissed off, it's really hot."

"_**Why you**_!"

"Alright enough!" Hayato cried. "Rei, I've already told you to go to your room. Phobos, Deimos if you want to go with Rei, feel free to do so."

"_**Grandpa, why are you taking Chad's side, especially since he just hit on me, again**_?"

"Because Chad's a nice boy." Hayato responded. "He'd make a great husband for you. Plus, it would ensure that your father couldn't buy this place because it would already be in the family name."

"_**And just how would the Temple be in our family's name if I went along with your stupid fucking plan**_?"

"Because, when we marry, I'm taking your name my love!" Chad said.

"_**What**_?"

"Yes, and that after that Chad will file for divorce, and since the Temple would be in the 'Hino name' ownership of it would revert to him." Hayato answered.

"_**And just when did you fucking retards come up with this brilliant idea**_?"

"This weekend." Chad said.

"Yes, and your father has agreed to it." Hayato added.

"_**So that's what your big "retreat" was all about this weekend**_?"

"Of course, what else do you think we were doing?" Chad asked.

"_**I can't believe you two are that fucking retarded**_!"

"Young lady, that is more than enough from that foul mouth of yours!" Akihiro Hino proclaimed.

"_**Gee, what I'm not surprised to see you here father**_?"

"Now you listen here, you either do as I say or I'll…"

"_**What**_?" Serena dared.

"Disown you immediately!"

"_**Well guess what asshole, you can't! I disown you! I disown you, this family, your stupid fucking plan, everything**_!"

"Why you ungrateful wench!" Akihiro proclaimed.

"_**Oh, and since by blood I'm the only Hino left, you can't destroy this place**_."

"And whose going to stop me!"

"I am!" An unexpected voice cried out.

"_**Luna**_!"

"Yes, it's me my lady. Can you every find it in your heart to forgive an old fool?"

"_**Already done old friend. And welcome back**_!"

"What kind of trick is this? Cats can't talk!" Hayato cried.

"Well this one can, mortal." Michelle Kaioh answered.

"And she's not only either." Amara Tenoh added.

"**Amara? Michelle**?"

"Sorry it took so long for us to get here Rei, I actually followed the speed limit for once."

"_**Took you long enough to do that**_."

"Yes well, Amara had no choice in the matter." Michelle began. "At her last court appearance she was told that if she was caught speeding one more time, her license would be revoked forever."

"_**So you decided to submit to a human judge**_?"

"Who else would your friend submit to Rei?" Chad asked.

"We submit to one person, and one person only!" Amara answered.

"And who might that be, the Tooth Fairy?" Akihiro mockingly asked.

"_**Luna, would you or Mina be upset if we showed these foolish mortals who they are messing with**_?"

"Given the circumstance, no! Go for it!"

"Go for what?" Hayato asked.

"You're about to see, mortal." Luna proudly proclaimed.

"_**Mars Crystal Power**_!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!

"Make-up!"

"No way!" Chad cried.

"It's not possible!" Hayato exclaimed.

"How can this be?" Akihiro asked.

"Mortals, behold three of Princess Serenity's protectors and friends." Luna began. "Sailor Mars. Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune."

"Im…impossible." Akihiro wondered. "My daughter cannot be a Sailor Senshi."

"Foolish, foolish man." Luna answered. "Yes, in this life Sailor Mars' civilian identity is Rei Hino. But she is not now, never was, nor ever will be your daughter. She is the Avatar of Mars and second in command of the Sailor Senshi."

"Wait, you me that Rei and her friends?" Hayato asked.

"_**That's right silly man. Serena is our Princess as well as Sailor Moon; while I and the rest of my friends are her personal guards**_!"

"Forgive us, Sailor Senshi." Akihiro pleaded.

"_No, there shall be forgiveness for any of you_!" Queen Selenity cried. "_You have insulted both my daughter and her sisters. For that, there is no forgiveness_."

"Some defenders of love and justice you are, you're going to kill us aren't you?" Chad wondered.

"No, nobody is going to die here today, even though such a crime would be worthy of death." Luna said.

"So, what will happen to us instead?"

"_Your minds will be wiped clean_." Selenity answered. "_Any memories that you had of my daughter, Rei or any of their friends will be wiped clean from your memory_."

"And what about this place and Rei?" Uranus wondered.

"_**I will take over this place, but will still be known as Rei Hino**_." Serena answered. "_**I just won't be related to the Hino's of Japan.**_"

"Sort of like there are multiple families in America known as the "Smith's," yet they are not related to each other?" Luna asked.

"Exactly!"

"Are you sure that is wise lieutenant?" Neptune enquired.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Very well, let's begin_." Selenity answered.

And with a wave of her hand, any memory of Rei Hino or the Sailor Senshi was immediately removed from the minds of Rei's former father, grandfather, and Chad. Akihiro and Hayato were then teleported back to Akihiro's office, where the senator took care of his father in his final years. As for Chad, he was teleported to America where he worked as banker in Augusta, Maine until his death from a drug overdose three years later.

"Well, now that we've got those things settled, it's on too other business." Serena began. "Neptune, Uranus I would like to express my thanks. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"It was our pleasure lieutenant." Uranus said.

"Yea, that's the most fun we've had in a while." Neptune added.

"Yes, well now that playtime is over, it's time to get back to work." Luna said.

"_**Indeed, we have much to do**_." Serena began. "_**We have Princess to train, some memories to reawaken, and training for all of us**_.

"_**Amara. Michelle. You are to work with Venus and workout a 'Train Sailor Moon schedule.' Luna, you are train Serena how to be a Princess**_**."**

"And what about Lady Mars?" Luna asked.

"_**Tonight, I'm going to visit Serena while she is sleeping. I am going to remove every one of her memories, and replace them with mine – except the ones that have to deal with her feelings for me**_."

"But won't you need your memories of your life as Serena too?" Neptune asked.

"_My friends, listen to me_." Selenity answered. "_Rei will still have all of her memories of her life as Serena, she'll just be sharing her memories with her replacement_."

"So, you'll have two complete memories in your head, just using one of them for this mission then?" Luna asked.

"_**That is correct**_." Serena answered. "_**But I won't just have Rei's memories. I'll have all of her powers, her mannerisms, her ability to be a bitch, her skills**_…"

"In essence, everything that makes Rei, Rei will be yours." Uranus implied.

"_**Correct**_."

"So, do you want us to call you Serena or Rei when all of – minus replacement Serena – are around?" Neptune wondered.

"_**No, until this over, you need to think of me as and call me Rei**_.

"And how long will this masqueradego on? Luna asked.

"_**Until Rei, I mean Serena finally admits that she is in love with me**_?"

"Forgive me for asking, but won't that be kind of hard if Serena doesn't have any of her old memories?" Luna asked.

"_**Don't worry, I will eventually give Serena back her old memories**_."

"And when you will begin to that?

"_**Once she realizes that being me isn't all that easy, and once **__**I'm done giving her some of the crap she used to give me.**_"

"Good, cause I don't think I could take this body-switching thing forever," Luna replied.

"_**Oh come on Luna, it's not that bad**_."

"Not that bad, you're joking right?" Luna asked.

"No, I'm not. If you hadn't done what you did, I never would have received all of my old memories, I wouldn't have learned that Mina – as crazy as she can be some time – is a great Sex Ed. teacher, and that being one of the other Senshi is really hot."

"Hey, if that's how you feel Odango," Uranus implied.

"Uranus, first of all you're talking to the wrong girl." Neptune corrected her partner. "And secondly, there is no way I would every let you switch bodies with one of our fellow Senshi again. Once was more than enough."

"That's not fair!" Uranus cried. "You made a great Venus back then."

"_Oi, what is it about Venus that everyone finds so attractive_?" Queen Selenity asked herself.

"_Well love, maybe after Serena brings you back and you're old enough for us to get back together, I'll switch bodies with Venus and show you_." Pluto silently told her old crush.

"_Don't even try to do that_." Serena warned her mother and the Scout of Time. "_Once I'm Queen, I'm going to make it a law that the only ones who can have Venus body are me and Amy_."

"_And why is that_?" Pluto asked.

"_**Because, Amy and I are the only two who can pull of Venus' craziness and show everyone what a good time is really like**_.

"_**And because I said so**_."

"_You truly are one of kind, darling. You're going to make a great Queen_." Selenity said.

**Note**: Yea, I finally finished Book 1 of "Serenity and Mars – A love written in the stars." I know that this book was more focused on Serena and her plan – but that was the plan. The next Book – "A different shade of Serena and Rei" will be a little more balanced. Also the rest of the Sailor Senshi will finally make their appearance.

Until next time!


End file.
